TEAM FOREVER
by LADARTHA
Summary: Each renown in their own fields of career,asked to compete on a TV show in their celebrity status for money to be donated to their charity of choice. The show producers choose who will be on each team and the fun begins,but,doesn't stop once the cameras turn off for the day. Edward wants Bella, Jacob came with Bella,Irina thinks she owns Edward with Alice and Rose team Bella
1. Chapter 1

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**NOTE: The idea for this story is from the new TNT show "The Great Escape". I am in no way connected with that program nor wish to infringe upon any of their rights. The story plot is my own, but, the show idea is strictly for background basis only.**

CHAPTER 1: PROLOGUE

Everyone was in their own dressing room getting ready for the debut of this week's episode of TEAM CHALLENGE. Since it was labeled a special celebrity showing, all of the participants were expected to be available for the show and interviews during the commercial segments.

Bella wasn't sure how she felt about seeing Edward or Jacob again. Since the close of filming she had refused to have anything to do with either one of them. They both had made asses out of themselves as far as she was concerned. And, Irina Starlyon hadn't done anything but be a pain in the ass from the beginning. So, it could be said that she had stayed a consistent bitch from start to finish and more than likely, even now.

In a dressing room not far down was Edward Mason Cullen who was busily pacing the floor trying to figure out a way to get Bella to listen to him and relax her ban long enough for him to get through to her.

And, in all of the other dressing rooms were the other participants in various stages of readiness. These were Alice Cullen, Rosalie Hale, Irina Starlyon and Jacob Black.

All contestants had been selected due to their different celebrity status in the world and the producers had chosen who would be on whose team dividing the six up into three different teams to compete again the others.

The clock kept ticking down to show time, but, each member after being ready, settled and begins to reflect upon all that had happened to bring them each to this point and to relive the memories there were associated with the arrival of this point.

They each cast their memory back to the first time they were approached by the show's producers with the request for them to compete.

**A/N: Well, here we go with a different type of story and I hope that you will like it. It will have humor, romance, mystery and anything else that I can throw in to make it enjoyable for all of us, you reading and me writing it.**

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every 7 to 10 days.**


	2. Chapter 2

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_All contestants had been selected due to their different celebrity status in the world and the producers had chosen who would be on whose team dividing the six up into three different teams to compete again the others._

_The clock kept ticking down to show time, but, each member after being ready, settled and begins to reflect upon all that had happened to bring them each to this point and to relive the memories there were associated with the arrival of this point._

_They each cast their memory back to the first time they were approached by the show's producers with the request for them to compete._

CHAPTER 2: I WOULD LIKE TO INTRODUCE YOUR TEAM MATE

Isabella Swan was a well known art critic with galleries scattered around the world. She even dabbled a bit here and there when she had the time. But, she knew her stuff. A fake couldn't make it pass her screwney, but, she was more into promoting the up and coming in the art world than the well known and established. More times than not she spotted a great talent and showcases them in her galleries.

She never did interviews as a rule and lived a very quiet, private life away from the public eye as much as she could. So, it was with great surprise when her secretary had called to say that Masterson Productions wanted to speak with her about a very special event they were considering. Bella gave her consent for the appointment which turned out to be totally different that what she had expected it to be.

After explaining the concept of the program, Bella had told them that she would think about it, but, if they had someone else in mind other than herself they might want to consider going with the other person.

"Ms Swan, you along with five other celebrities will be competing."

"But, I don't need the money and I am not very good with sports."

"You seem to have a misconception of what this show is about even though we explained it. Please allow me to offer further explanation."

"Very well, but, I do have other appointments, so, please, make this more concise and quick."

"Our show each week pits three teams against each other. They must use intelligence, agility, and work as a team to be able to stand a chance of winning the money. There is no second or third place, only first place. There are exact six stages that the challenge has to be met and overcome to be able to advance to the next one.

"In the beginning each time is confined and must work to find the first set of clues and equipment that will free themselves and lead them to the next challenge. Each challenge from beginning to end requires problem solving, some athletic agility and total team work to make it to the completion in time to win the prize.

"Our show has met with great success and has a large audience each week watching to see what the location and the challenges are going to be. None of them are ever the exact same. But, to keep the show interesting our producers have come up with the idea of a celebrity TEAM CHALLENGE to where each time is comprised of two celebrities from different backgrounds and each time will compete as the normal team does. The only difference being that the winning celebrity team will have their prize money, two million dollars, equally split and going towards their favorite charity."

"I see. So, if my partner and I won then whichever charity we had chosen would each receive one million dollars tax free. Correct?"

"Yes. And, at this point, we give you the option to invite another celebrity of your choice to compete with you."

"By celebrity are we talking movie, Broadway or what? Because I am definitely not a celebrity in any sense of the word."

"We are using the term to refer to a person that is well known for the area of work or contribution they are continually known for. That is what a celebrity is."

"I see. Well, in that case, I will invite my friend, Jacob Black. I think he would enjoy this type of adventure with me."

"We are talking about the Native American activist in Washington D.C.?"

"Yes, that's the one."

"Okay, that would be excellent. If you would give us his contact information then one of the show's representatives will go speak with him and present the idea along with your referral of him." Bella had no problem doing this and felt that Jacob would enjoy doing the show with her as her team mate.

"So, do I take it that you are in agreement to do the show?" at which Bella nodded yes. "Well, in that case, we need for you to sign these forms and then when we are ready to begin filming we will be in touch with you about the schedule and the location information."

After signing the necessary forms once she had looked over them like the business person she was and being satisfied that everything was as represent, James Stephens left. He was going to report back, pass along Bella's recommendation and then head on to the next person he had been assigned to talk with.

The approach to each well known personality had the same results as had been achieved with Isabella Swan. Jacob Black had agreed. Emmett McCarty, stunt coordinator had agreed, Alice Cullen, fashion designer of world renown, agreed, Irina Starlyon agreed and recommended Edward Masen, popular actor of great reputation and world heartthrob, who after a great deal of persuading, also agreed.

All three teams were complete and as the time approached for all of them to meet and the filming commence the producers and the director came face to face with a problem. Emmett McCarty wasn't able to compete due to prior commitments that he wasn't able to work around, but, his wife, Rosalie Hale, an attorney of great repute that represented abused and battered women, agreed to set into her husband's slot. With this occurrence everyone thought it would be more of an even playing field to mix around the other two teams since Alice Cullen and Rosalie Hale were not associated with each other as the other two teams were. So, Isabella Swan and Edward Masen would be partners leaving Irina Starlyon and Jacob Black as partners.

When everyone arrived expecting one thing and was then informed of the changes there was a bit of dissention, however, the executive producer explained things to them and reminded them of the contract they had signed. After they all settled down and accepted the situation as it stood.

The teams were now Edward Masen, full name in private Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, brother to Alice Cullen Whitlock and Isabella Swan formed a team, Alice Cullen, Edward's sister and wife to his manager and attorney, Jasper Whitlock, with Rosalie Hale, wife of Emmett McCarty, formed the second team, with Jacob Black and Irina Starlyon forming the third and final team.

All procedures were explained and they were informed that the entire segment wouldn't be filming in one shooting, but, in several over a period of time to allow for each challenge to be set up. At the end of each challenge the teams would be free to return to their other commitments until time for the next shooting. And things were going to take quite a bit of time to get done and finished before the showing as a finale at the end of the season.

Each person was asked to name the charity of choice they wanted their winning to go to if they won. So, it became more of a reality at that point that they were really competing now for themselves, but, for a worthwhile cause. This made the cooperation easier for all of them.

There was a three day lull before the first shooting which was referred to as Challenge one, so, each team decided it would be a good idea to get to know their team mate a little better and to know the other members as well.

Neither Irina nor Jacob were happy about the change, but, decided to make the best of it as much as their personalities would allow. Irina bitched and demanded from day one, but, no one gave an inch, only remaindered her that she had signed a contract and it was expected of her to fulfill it without harming the show or the other competitors.

Her biggest bitch, however, was the fact that Edward was after Isabella Swan to spend as much time as he could with her. Edward had been her recommend, but, he was getting busy chasing after a nobody in her opinion. The crew became aware of her upset and the reason why and the consensus was that it would add more flavor to the show. The higher ups decided to cash in on the fact that two different competitions would be taking place in the show. And, as nature would have it, Jacob Black was of the same mind as Irina, but, he wanted Isabella since he had been her recommend. Irina was competing to recapture Edward's attention while Jacob would be working to recapture Isabella's.

Now, Edward was flat floored the moment he walked in to be introduced to the other members of the competition and was told who his team member was going to be. Of course, he knew the name, I mean who didn't. Anyone collecting art was aware of her standing in that field. She was a well known expert, critic and patron of the unknown artist. Not only did she have a good eye, but, she was easy on the eyes.

From the moment they had shaken hands at the introduction, a spark of some kind had raced from his hand, up his arm straight to his heart and to the uneducated brain below his belt. He had to have hasty thoughts to get rid of that damn problem pretty damn quick before anyone was embarrassed. He was determined to explore what the reaction meant and why he had felt something from her that he had never experienced before from any other woman.

Bella had felt the spark, but, passed it off as static electricity and continued to be herself amongst everyone. She gave no signs that the spark held any special meaning for her, or, that she wanted to explore it further. This also intrigued Edward even more. She treated him the same as she did the other men in the crew, just one of the guys, nothing special to make a fuss over because of his occupation. This was new to Edward because outside of his family no one treated him as a regular person. His status didn't seem to impress her one way or the other. Of course, the same could be said about how she treated the other contestants as well. They were people and she treated them in that manner.

Edward did notice that Alice and Rosalie wanted to get better acquainted with Isabella also. Edward knew Rosalie through working with her husband, Emmett, and they all attending some of the same functions. It was a small world in Hollywood.

The executives, producers and director of the show knew that other networks were jealous of the success of the show and made no bones about wanting to see it fail with no renewal after the first season. That was why the powers that be came up with the idea of a celebrity challenge for the show.

But, no one knew at that point about the mayhem that was waiting around the corner to try and bring the show to a permanent close regardless of the harm to life or limb to others.

Surprises were in store for everyone.

**A/N: Our teams are selected and in place. What charity did each chose to donate their share of the winnings if their team came in first? We have the bitch, the asshole, the happy go lucky, the chaser and the unaware prey. But, what kind of threat is waiting in the wings?**

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every 7 to 10 days.**


	3. Chapter 3

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

_The executives, producers and director of the show knew that other networks were jealous of the success of the show and made no bones about wanting to see it fail with no renewal after the first season. That was why the powers that be came up with the idea of a celebrity challenge for the show._

_But, no one knew at that point about the mayhem that was waiting around the corner to try and bring the show to a permanent close regardless of the harm to life or limb to others._

_Surprises were in store for everyone._

CHAPTER 3: LEARNING AND PLAYING

With there being a three day break before filming actually began each team decided to use that time to get better acquainted with their own team mate, but, the women all wanted to spend some time together. That is all except for one female, Irina Starlyon. She and Jacob Black were going to be spending the time not getting better acquainted, but, getting in some plans to sabotage things between Edward and Bella; both on the show and off. Neither of these two wanted that team to get too comfortable with one another, period.

The filming was taking place in a back deserted lot of Twentieth Century Studios. All of the camera angles, props and other items needed to be in place and checked dozen of time to insure safety for the teams. This is the one show that it wouldn't be ideal to have one of the contestants injured for whatever reason or cause.

Alice invited Rosalie and Isabella to join her for a day at the spa with dinner plans to follow. Before they all met up Alice had quietly told Edward where he needed to meet them later and to get a hold of Emmett and Jasper to have them met everyone at Rozzelli's for dinner and drinks. He smiled and thanked his little pixie sister for setting things up. Alice did offer for Irina and Jacob to join them, but, was politely refused as they had already made plans to spend time getting to know one another better.

Smiling Alice nodded and turned away with an uneasy feeling. She had the strangest feeling that those two were going to be more of a problem than just competition. But, there wasn't anything as yet that she could give as definite indicators as to where the trouble would start. Making a mental know to quietly tell her Edward and Rose, she shrugged headed out to meet with the other two women so they could get on their way towards relaxation.

Irina watched a the three drove off then walked up to Edward hooking her arm around his at the elbow and quietly starts to suggest, "Eddie, why do—"

"Don't call me Eddie. My name is Edward and I have told you about this more times than I care to mention." He coldly tells her while withdrawing his arm from her grasp.

"Why don't we go get some lunch before I am due to meet with Mr. Black to start discussing our strategy to win this thing? Do you do know that you don't need to worry about naming a charity since you and that little nobody won't be winning, right?" she questions with a snideness sounding in her voice and words.

"I think that you are counting on things that haven't happened. But, in regards to your statement concerning my team mate is unacceptable. Damn, Irina, don't you know who she is?"

"Yeah, just a fill in from some backwater town that no one knows."

"How wrong you are. Do you still like that art piece that you saw and brought three years ago?"

"Yes. That artist has talent."

"Well, that artist is Isabella Swan, my team mate. She is well known in the art world by her own talent, by the fact that she is syndicated art critic, owns her own galleries worldwide and mainly promotes the work of talented artist from around the world which helps them to become known and appreciated.

"So, I would suggest that you pay closer attention in the further and learn to know your facts before you open your mouth to only end up looking like the fool that you are." He tells in his vehement defense of Bella.

"Well, hell, how was I to know? But, why were we split up when Isabella and Jacob Black are a couple and we are a couple. I me-"

"Hold the phone right damn there. We are not, never have been, or, will not ever be a couple other than us play a role opposite each other in a movie. Get that shit out of your head now and forever." He interrupts to tell her in rather a harsh tone and words stated. With that said he turns and walks away from a huffing, puffing, mad as a hornet female that is now determined to do everything possible to bring humiliation and disaster to the bitch that was getting better her man and her.

XXXXXXXXX

The three days passed quickly, too quickly in the opinion of some and not fast enough in the opinion of others. During those three days Alice had managed to form a close relationship with both Rosalie and Isabella. They were all fast becoming firm friends and felt comfortable with each other.

After the three young women had finished at the spa where they allowed themselves to be pampered they went their separate ways to get ready to meet up later in the evening. And, was surprised to see Edward with two other men waiting for the ladies to arrive. About the time Bella had arrived and was stepping out of the cab, so, did Rosalie and Alice. They all went into the restaurant together to see the men waiting. Bella stopped in her tracks as she saw where they were headed and to who was waiting.

"What's wrong, Bella?" Alice questions with a quizzical look on her face.

"I thought it was just us three. Nothing was said about meeting any men here."

"No, we aren't meeting just anyone, two of the men are our husbands and Edward wanted to have a chance to get to know his teammate a bit better. Anything wrong with that?"

"No, I guess not since he had mentioned those facts earlier today." With a trace of doubt still sounding in her voice and showing in the slow, hesitation in her step as they approached the men.

"Bella, I would like to introduce you to my husband, Jasper Whitlock who is Edward's agent and an attorney. Next, is Emmett McCarty, Rose's husband, and stunt coordinator to the stars to keep their sorry asses from being damaged. And, lastly, Edward, whom you have as a teammate on the show and who happens to be my brother." She explains with a smile. As the first two had been introduced Bella had reached out to shake hands with each of them, but, received a shocking surprise when Emmett reached out, picking her up to engulf her into a tight bear hug.

"Can't breathe." Bella gasps out.

"Damn, Emmett, put her down. Shit, the lady isn't use to being treated in such an offhanded fashion, asshole." Edward tells him as he smacks him up the side of the head.

Everyone had a good time and the longer Bella spent in their company she relaxed even more. They laughed, ate, drank and shared information about themselves along with talking some about their work and private lives.

Edward asked to escort Bella back to her hotel when time came to call it an evening and everyone was ready to head home. Before leaving plans were made for everyone to get together again the next day to head to the beach for some fun in the sun.

So, Edward was able to get to know his partner better and what he learned only led him to want to know more, to be with her more, to have more time in her company. The electricity he had experienced the first time they had met increased the more he was around her. He did notice that Bella seemed to show a slight reaction to having felt the charge as well, but, never said or questioned anything concerning the cause.

He was at a point that he believed it was meant for him to meet and be partnered with this particular woman. All that he had learnt only endorsed and enforced the feelings he had that they were meant to be together in more than just one event. It was with that thought he begin to make his plans to romance her and to show her that they needed to make the effort to develop a relationship of long standing. At this point he did realize from all that she said that Bella was not happy about the idea of marriage to anyone at anytime. But, he was going to explore that deeper to see how he felt about it as they spent more time together and if it went the way he thought he was going to have to begin getting her to accept the idea of forever as well.

XXXXXXXXX

The day broke over L. A. bright and sunny with the whisper of a cooling breeze at that time of the morning. Each contestant was making their way to the meeting in the Producer's office. They had been told to dress comfortably in shirt and pants as well as to wear sneakers for safety sake. Once arriving at the office each team was given a tee shirt to match their teammates. The teams were red, blue and green. While they were there the rules were once again gone over to make sure everyone understood what was and wasn't allowed.

During this time, quietly without knowledge of anyone else, Jacob and Irina had been meeting secretly to plan how they would interfere and cause problems between Edward and Isabella. They were set on causing as much of a problem as possible without be obvious.

Before the three teams left the office the producers had asked for each person involved to name the charity to which they wanted their winning to be sent in the event they won the challenges. Edward named that he wanted his share divided evenly between four organizations, the heart foundation, breast cancer foundation, scholarships for children of underprivileged children, and diabetic research. Bella named her share to be split evenly between feeding the children both overseas and at home, for HIV medicine to be made available for the underdeveloped communities overseas and for Make a Wish foundation. Alice wanted scholarships set up for young high school graduates that qualified to go to college, but, couldn't afford the cost. Rosalie wanted her share to go equally to both the adult and children that faced physical challenges and need help to be able to get the necessary equipment needed to aid them. Jacob wanted his share donated to the betterment of the Native American communities throughout the United States. While Irina chose to have her share donated to the prenatal units that aid in the care of prematurely born children of underprivileged parents.

With that business taken care of the teams were separated and blindfolded. From that point they were escorted to the point where the challenges would begin. Upon arrival they all were lined up before the host, Mark Majors of the show, where he instructed the guards guiding the three teams to remove the blindfolds while he explained what was going to happen. The cameras were rolling and the filming had commenced.

"From this point each team will be led to a containment center where they will be confined in a manner that they would have to work together to break free. In each team's containment are you will find the tools that will be needed for the next challenge and a map which will be needed to guide you to the area where the next challenge is.

"Guards will be patrolling in regular rotation and you will need to be able to get pass them to reach the next stage to solve the next challenge. If you are caught you must drop everything you have obtained except for your map and the guard will take you back to the starting point where you will be confined once more and force to escape to once again progress to your last point to retrieve all that you had to leave behind before moving on to the next stage.

"At each of four stages you will find a key section that after all four pieces had been gathered and properly put together will tell you will to locate me.

"Your last stage will be the transport area where you will find the appropriate vehicle that will need to be used to get to my location. The first team to arrive with the key assembled correctly will win TEAM CHALLENGE.

"Guards put their blindfolds back and lead them to the containment area. TEAM CHALLENGE has now begun."

XXXXXXX

Jacob and Irina look at each other just before their blindfold is reapplied with a secret, knowing look and a small, slight smile.

XXXXXXXXX

An unobserved crew member was busily looking over and rearranging some of the equipment that one team would be using once they reached that point.

**A/N: The game has begun. The charities named. What do you think of the places the money is going to be sent from the winners? What has Jacob and Irina plotted? Who is the crew member, who is he working for and what has he done to any of the equipment? Which team is going to be effected by what he did or didn't do?**

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every 7 to 10 days.**


	4. Chapter 4

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**My stories are being beta'd by dowlingnana and she is doing an awesome job. Thanks so much.**

"_From this point each team will be led to a containment center where they will be confined in a manner that they would have to work together to break free. In each team's containment area you will find the tools that will be needed for the next challenge and a map which will be needed to guide you to the area where the next challenge is._

"_Guards will be patrolling in regular rotation and you will need to be able to get pass them to reach the next stage to solve the next challenge. If you are caught, you must drop everything you have obtained except for your map, and then, the guard will take you back to the starting point where you will be confined once more and forced to escape to once again progress to your last point to retrieve all that you had to leave behind before moving on to the next stage._

"_At each of the four stages you will find a key section that after all four pieces have been gathered and properly put together will tell you where to locate me._

"_Your last stage will be the transport area where you will find the appropriate vehicle that will need to be used to get to my location. The first team to arrive with the key assembled correctly will win TEAM CHALLENGE._

"_Guards put their blindfolds back on and lead them to the containment area. TEAM CHALLENGE has now begun."_

_XXXXXXX_

_Jacob and Irina look at each other just before their blindfold is reapplied with a secret, knowing look and a small, slight smile._

_XXXXXXXXX_

_An unobserved crew member was busily looking over and rearranging some of the equipment that one team would be using once they reached that point._

CHAPTER 4: OVERCOMING A ROUGH START

As each team were led to separate containment cells and restrained with handcuffs and ankle cuffs. The object was that each couple needed to find the means to free themselves, find the map that would lead them to each of the next challenge locations and the necessary tools that would aid them to get through the next stage so they could head on to the next challenge.

While waiting for the signal to begin the challenges, Edward was lost in his thoughts remembering the last three days spent getting to know Isabella. True she had said to call her Bella, but, as beautiful as that name sounded and described her to completion, her full name was elegant; it was regal and spoke of the beauty that she embodied. No, he would continue to call her by her proper name; it suited her.

The night they all met at Rozzelli's was perfect. Everyone had a great time and the three women seemed to have bonded during their time at the spa. Alice who was a shopping nut tried to claim both Isabella and Rosalie for an all day shopping spree which would cut into the time that he wanted to spend with her.

After a late night they all went back to their separate places to rest with Alice trying to claim the next day as well until Edward had interfered by telling Alice to give someone else a chance to get to know Isabella. They all laughed and it was then that Edward was able to ask her to join him for breakfast and they all got together for a day at the beach. The more he got to know her the more he wanted to know.

He had learned a lot about her like her aversion to marriage, but, not the reason, how dedicated she was about giving a helping hand to the next new artist, the reason why she preferred to keep a low profile and many of her likes and dislikes of things in general. Everything he learnt made him want to learn more. She was a unique person with very definite ideas and thoughts about things she felt strongly about.

At this point in his thoughts he was shockingly jerked back to the present as the siren sounded to signal the beginning of the challenge. The couples started looking for the keys to unlock their bindings so they can move around more freely to search for the items they needed.

The other two couples were able to locate their keys, but, not Edward and Bella. They looked everywhere that would be possible to hide something that small and in some places that seemed to be too obvious. However, nothing was there. All of the other items were found during their search, but, not the keys needed to free themselves. So, to Edward's surprise, she used something else after hearing the announcement that the other two teams had escaped and was on the move; she reached up to remove a hair pin from her hair and went to work on the locks. Within minutes they were free and able to finally leave the containment cell. A lot of lost ground needed to be made up, so, they moved as of one accord to work as the team they were.

"Isabella, we need to stop for a moment to check the map and see where we need to be going." Edward remarked. The fact that they were behind was weighing heavy on the both of them, but, there was no way they would stand a chance of getting anything accomplished if they went running head long into things without taking the time to see where and what needed to be done.

"Okay, so where do we need to go?" They both looked at the map and began to trace the path they would need to follow for the next stage. As they had paused to look at the map an announcement was heard that the green and red teams had been captured by the guards and were being returned to their containment cells. Bella and Edward looked at each other with large, wide grins on their faces and excitement reflected in their eyes as the realization of what that announcement meant.

"We're first now!" they said together at the same time. It was also at that moment that if Edward hadn't suggested the stop to check the map they could have very well been caught and returned. That presented the problem they faced the first time; no keys were found to free them then, so, that would have been the same fate facing them on a return if caught.

"Okay, it seems that we have a chance at the moment to move forwards with a fifty fifty chance of winning this thing. But, I think we need to move with caution at all times. Let's do everything to keep from getting caught and set back from the position we now have." Edward discusses with Bella.

"I agree and believe me, at this point, I will be slowing down my attempt to push forward. Discretion and proceeding with caution needs to be our motto to get through this. It's time to start looking around the corner instead of ignoring the advice and information given earlier about the guard rotations." She contributed to their planning.

"I absolutely agree." He said with a smile. But, it was said more as just a reflex response since he was more into watching the emotions and the slight blush that was appearing on Bella's face. It enhanced her looks to an even more beautiful height; she was even more desirable to him. "Let's take another look at the map and decide our next move." With that said they continued on to the next stage that was on the Western front.

Meanwhile, the green team had managed to get free once again, but, the red team was having a bit of a problem getting the locks undone with the keys they have. That puts Irina and Jacob still in the containment cell with Alice and Rosalie moving towards the next stage which was being approached by Edward and Bella, the blue team.

Alice and Rosalie had learnt a valuable lesson to slow down and not to be so confident about being able to get around undetected. This was also a bit harder than what they had envisioned it would be. No wonder the prize money was set as high as it was. Every bit of it was going to be earned for their charities. Both women were aware that Edward and Bella were ahead of them while they hadn't seen any sign of the red team, Jacob and Irina.

On the way to the Western front, Edward and Bella had encountered and barely missed being caught by a couple of guards. Once they arrived they had to find the saloon, as it was the next challenge to obtain the necessary tools needed for the next stage, along with the first part of the location key. They were going to have to find all of the ingredients to make a certain drink. From the list of ingredients they were going to have to identify the name of the drink which will give them the information needed to recover all of the items they wanted.

In the meantime, the red team is still working to get loose from the hand and leg cuffs. They have been unable so far to figure out why the keys aren't working. There wasn't this problem the first time around. Of course, no one was aware that they had managed to enter the containment area while everyone else was getting acquainted and stole the keys.

They knew that if for some reason they had ended up being put in the cell from which they had taken the keys, and then a case existed for a restart to the whole procedure. Either way was a win-win in their opinion with no one the wiser, but, this problem with keys that had worked the first time was unexpected. After the filming they would be asking some questions that were for sure.

After a bit longer while the filming was concentrating on blue and green teams, the crew quickly changed the keys for the red team, so, when the cameras switched back to check on the red team's progress it was discovered they had managed to get loose and obtained their freedom to go to the next stage.

XXXXXXXX

The producer wasn't happy about the bit of difficulty the red team had encountered, but, after checking to make sure no rules would be broken by replacing the keys needed, he Okayed for it to take place. No one was aware that the keys had been replaced by a set that was incorrect after everyone followed them towards the next stage. All of the concentration had been centered on the blue team coping to get free while red and green had moved towards the first stage and then got caught. Although, he was a bit surprised about the trouble blue team was having. He hadn't interfered with that, but, it did make for a good show.

XXXXXXXX

As Bella and Edward entered the saloon, the cameras swung to capture the approach of Rosalie and Alice and then caught the red team leaving the containment area. It was at that point that the word, "CUT!" was yelled by the director and everyone relaxed. It was time to call it a day until the area was set up for the next segment.

Jacob and Irina were heard complaining about what happened to them, Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Bella all were discussing the different aspects of the game. They each were sharing their impressions and thoughts as to how they felt about the action thus far. They all had a good laugh about what had happened to them all and no one had any idea that things had been tampered with in any manner.

"What are we going to do this evening?" Alice asked.

But, before anyone else had a chance to say anything, Edward spoke up, "Pixie, you are going to allow me time with my team mate. Isabella would you like to join me for a nice relaxing evening at my home for a cookout and then a dip in the pool?"

Looking at her brother, Alice clapped her hands and said, "What a brilliant idea. What time do you want all of us over?"

Edward slapped his hand over his face trying to think of some way to tell her she wasn't wanted without hurting her feelings. He wanted to have the time with Isabella alone.

"Well, brother?"

"Alice,-"he started before Rosalie interrupted him.

"Alice, I think it would be a good idea if you and I got together to work on our strategy for the next stage. If we want to win this thing then we need to work out how to get ahead of the blue team." She said with a smile.

"I guess you could be right." Alice agreed.

**A/N: Well, Irina and Jacob got a little down and dirty with taking the keys to unlock the bindings, but, Bella had a way around that situation. But, it seemed to have come back to bite them in the butt after they got caught. What are they going to try next? What is going to happen with any equipment by the crewmember that is trying to sabotage the entire final showing?**

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every 7 to 10 days.**


	5. Chapter 5

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**My stories are being beta'd by dowlingnana and she is doing an awesome job. Thanks so much.**

_As Bella and Edward entered the saloon, the cameras swung to capture the approach of Rosalie and Alice and then caught the red team leaving the containment area. It was at that point that the word, "CUT!" was yelled by the director and everyone relaxed. It was time to call it a day until the area was set up for the next segment._

_Jacob and Irina were heard complaining about what happened to them as Alice, Rosalie, Edward and Bella all were discussing the different aspects of the game. They each were sharing their impressions and thoughts as to how they felt about the action thus far. They all had a good laugh about what had happened to them all and no one had any idea that things had been tampered with in any manner._

"_What are we going to do this evening?" Alice asked._

_But, before anyone else had a chance to say anything, Edward spoke up, "Pixie, you are going to allow me time with my team mate. He then asked Isabella, "Would you join me for a nice relaxing evening at my home for a cookout and then a dip in the pool?"_

_Looking at her brother, Alice clapped her hands and said, "What a brilliant idea. What time do you want all of us over?"_

_Edward slapped his hand over his face trying to think of some way to tell her she wasn't wanted without hurting her feelings. He wanted to have the time with Isabella alone._

"_Well, brother?"_

"_Alice,-"he started before Rosalie interrupted him._

"_Alice, I think it would be a good idea if you and I got together to work on our strategy for the next stage. If we want to win this thing then we need to work out how to get ahead of the blue team." She said with a smile._

"_I guess you could be right." Alice agreed._

CHAPTER 5: ONE FORWARD, TWO BACK.

Bella stood off to one side watching the interaction between brother and sister. It was funny watching these two faceoff against each other when they both wanted something that the other was going to be denied. As they, and then Rosalie, all continued the conversation, Bella quietly turned and left. She was feeling the strains of today's activities and all she wanted right now was to soak in a tub of hot water to ease away the aches and pains. It wasn't until Alice agreed with Rosalie about planning their next steps that any of the three realized that Bella wasn't there any longer.

"Damnit, Alice, I love you dearly, but, learn when to back the hell off." Edward quietly, but, sadly told his sister. "I am trying to get to know this woman for a reason. I feel like we have a connection and I want to explore it further. However, I can't if you want to keep monopolizing her time."

"Shit, Edward, I'm sorry. I had no idea; well I did, but, didn't know that things could head in that direction. I had a feeling that something could click between you two if it was given time, but, this quickly I didn't see coming. All you had to do was say something." Alice told him with sadness sounding in her voice as she explained to him.

Reaching out Edward gathered her close to him giving her a hug and a kiss on the top of her head before releasing her and stepping back. "Don't worry about it. Not all is lost. I still have time, but, it would have been easier if I could have had tonight. Maybe, it's better to wait, but-"Edward paused as he got lost in thoughts of where this strange connection could be going. He wondered if it was something that he was really ready for. There was only one way to find out and that was to follow it through to the end whichever way that would lead.

"Edward, what is it? You just stopped mid sentence. Why do you think it might be better to wait? Wait for what?" the pixie questioned him while Rosalie stood by waiting for brother and sister to conclude their conversation and all could see about leaving for home.

"Alice, I have some questions floating around in my mind that I don't seem to have any idea of the answers. It makes me a little nervous and is causing me to question if I'm in my right mind to think that something more could be between her and me." He tells her with a slight shake of his head.

"Edward, Alice, I know that I'm not quite sure what all is going on and that I probably should keep my mouth shut, but, what has you in such a state? It isn't like you to be so undecided about anything." Rosalie commented.

"I'll explain everything in a bit, but, Edward, you need to go after her and get an answer for tonight. I really don't think you should wait." Alice advises her brother.

"No, pixie, I'll deal another day. See all of you tomorrow for the next challenge." And with that Edward walks off towards his car and once he's inside starts the engine and leaves.

"Well, missy, you want to explain exactly what all of that was about and what is going on?"

"Edward feels a connection to Bella like nothing he has ever experienced before. He knows who she is and what she does, but, he has never encountered anyone like her before. She doesn't fall at his feet, but, maintains her individuality around him, and, it has him puzzled, interested and a hunger to find out more, to want more from her. That is the only way I know to explain it.

"The whole family has hoped and prayed for him to find someone that was real instead of all of the fake Hollywood glitz, but, as time passed our hope began to fade into the background and we coped with the women he chose to be associated with at the time.

"Now, it seems that maybe, fate has taken a front seat and Edward is going to be in for a very bumpy ride since Bella is her own person and doesn't get frustrated being around high profile people. She is one within her own right."

"Shit, you mean Edward has finally met his waterloo," Remarks Rosalie with a chuckle. "Wait until I tell Emmett. He is going to get a kick out of this. We all will be paying closer attention to their interaction from now on. Are you going to let your parents know?"

"Of course, this is something they are going to want to see and to meet the person that is bringing the great Edward Mason to his knees, figuratively of course." She spoke with a smile appearing upon her lips to be reflected in her eyes also. Alice was on cloud nine about the coming events. Isabella Swan was going to become her best friend and her sister in law. Of that she was absolutely certain of if Edward had his way about things. No one had ever refused him anything once he had set his mind upon obtaining it. And, Bella was his ultimate challenge and desire. He wanted her as his forever. She could see that and rejoiced about it. She knew that their parents would feel the same along with Rosalie and Emmett who were close friends of the family, almost like brother and sister.

XXXXXXXX

Edward got home in record time considering all of the traffic, but, the whole time his mind had been centered upon his team mate, Isabella Swan. The spark, the electric current that ran between them when they touched, the way they worked together as a team, even when the odds were against them today and the easy companionship he felt with her. She was what he had wanted his entire adulthood, but, had never known it let alone found it.

He was going after what he wanted and that was to have this woman at his side, in his life for longer than forever. Finally, his other half was next to him and he knew it beyond a shadow of a doubt. "Get ready, Isabella, for I am declaring war upon your heart. I intend to conquer it as I will your body." He declared to the heavens. Then he reasoned that maybe it was a good thing that Alice had interfered like she did. It had helped for him to become more focused on what was staring him in the face. The uniqueness of the woman meant for him. He had been drawn from a maybe mentality, to a definite in realization of facts.

So, Edward spent the rest of the evening finding out everything he could about Bella and Jacob Black since she had recommended him to come into the challenge. They had to be close in some sort of relationship and he wanted to know and have it defined in hard facts so he could dissolve it away from her.

XXXXXXXX

The crew was busily setting up the necessary props for the next stage of the challenge so the teams would have everything needed. Ropes for the repelling lines were strung as well as the lines needed to move from one place to another. The entire scenery was being used for the challenge.

Testing and retesting was done to make sure the lines were fastened securely and would be able to hold the weight of the contestants. This was normal procedure for each show, but, with this finale having all high profile names involved, exact care had to be taken above and beyond normal. It had to be right.

After everything was tested and then retested, all items checked to make sure everything was in its rightful place, the ingredients for the drinks were placed just so, everyone left satisfied they had done all to ensue good filming for the next day. However, a head count wasn't done so no one realized that one person had remained behind. That someone was messing with the different ingredients that were going to be used the next day.

After he was satisfied that all had been done to his orders he left unobserved by anyone and no one the wiser as to his actions.

XXXXXXXX

Irina and Jacob had gotten together to hatch their plans for the next stage or two, but, there wasn't much they could really do at this point since they were behind everyone else at the moment. Their main plan was to get caught up and then ahead without getting caught again. Know the saying about the best laid plans of mice and men? Well, let's say that no truer words could go any further south then what these two might be up to. But, they were prepared for whatever they had to do.

XXXXXXXX

Alice, Rosalie and Emmett had spent an evening gossiping about Edward after a call had been placed to Carlisle and Esme Cullen. Alice quickly explained why she had called and then continued on to fill in the details. That was all it took for mom and pop to decide to catch the next plane out so they could meet the lady that was about to become their future daughter.

They wanted to see personally their entire son's maneuvering to capture this woman. It sounded to be quite entertaining to them as it was about time someone made him work for what he wanted. And, if he wanted her as badly as what Alice described then he had a job coming his direction and his payback at the same time. Most everything had been handed to him because of his looks and personality; he never had to really put much effort into getting his object until possibly now.

XXXXXXX

All three teams had arrived to resume the challenges from their respective stopping points yesterday. The blue team, Edward and Bella, had located the saloon and was about to enter. Green team wasn't far behind and closing fast nearing the Western front. With the red team, Irina and Jacob just leaving the containment area to head towards the Western front and the challenge that awaited them.

The filming began and each team took a moment to read their map instructions for this section in completion. The challenge was to gather the ingredients for a well known popular drink, name the drink which the name would tell them where to look for the necessary equipment that needed to be used for the next challenge and the first part of the location key.

Edward and Bella quickly duck into the saloon after seeing a guard turn the corner, but, who hadn't seen them as yet, to keep from being caught. Once inside they quickly begin looking for the ingredients they would need. They were just gathering the last of their ingredients when the green team, Alice and Rosalie, entered and they too begin to look for the ingredients.

"What do the instructions say once again, Bella?"

"Mix the drink and name it. For the name will tell you the location of tools needed and the first key part times four. From where you are you will need the assistants of the overhead ropes to go from place to place as needed. Once the stage is completed repel down to ground level to continue on to stage three." She read aloud with the green team also listening to what she was reading while they were trying to get all of their ingredients together.

Red team, Irina and Jacob, quickly entered and they started with their search while stopping from time to time to read the instructions. As the drinks were mixed by blue, then green and finally the red team, they each were stumped for the moment while trying to identify the drink.

Suddenly, Bella yells, "Sex on the beach." Edward looks at her with a smirk before saying, "Anything you want, Baby, but, let's win first."

Bella reaches out to slap him up the side of his head, but, before she could say anything and retort a remark back at him, Alice yells, "Screaming Orgasm," as Irina tells Jacob, "Champagne cocktail."

"Oh shit, Bella, sorry, I though-"

"Yeah, you let everyone know what you thought, fool. Now, get your thoughts above the shoulders and help me reason what this drink name is telling us."

All three teams seemed to be at a standstill until something caught Bella's eye and then she knew what they needed to be doing. "The beach! Look around on this floor and the second for any and all things beach related." Edward looked at her with a surprise and then a twinkle in his eyes. "Of course. Let's go, partner." And they began their search.

Alice and Rosalie were still trying to discover the answer to their drink name riddle as well as were Irina and Jacob. Suddenly, Rosalie says, "Bed. It is telling us to look for bed related items to discover what we need."

So, the Blue team is looking for all beach related items in the saloon while the Green team is looking for all bed related items. The Red team was still puzzled as to where they needed to look.

After searching all of the ground floor it was time to climb the ropes to the second level and begin searching the rooms there. The stairway leading up to the second floor was nonexistent so the teams had to climb ropes up and then use ropes to cross over to the other section of the upper level to search in that area.

The Red team was the only ones to see the guards coming so they ducked out of sight behind the bar. The Green team started to cross from one side of the ropes to the other as the guard walked in. Looking up he informed them they were caught. The Blue team heard the commotion, but, they had found all of their items and were quickly repelling down when they met a guard just coming around the corner of the building behind them.

Both the green and blue team had to drop all of their items where they were captured except for the maps and be escorted back to the containment area. Once there they were confined once more. Meanwhile back in the saloon the red team was still working out what their drink name was trying to tell them.

"CUT! That's a wrap for today."

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and as they gathered before calling it a day, some surprise visitors materialized upon the scene. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?"

**A/N: Okay, we have parents converging, family and friends gossiping, and individuals plotting. What is going to happen next? What stunt do Irina and Jacob have in mind while Edward, Bella, Alice and Rosalie all have to get released from the containment area? Will Irina and Jacob realize what their drink name is telling them? Have you?**

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every 7 to 10 days.**


	6. Chapter 6

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**My stories are being beta'd by dowlingnana and she is doing an awesome job. Thanks so much.**

_So, Blue team is looking for all beach related items in the saloon while the Green team is looking for all bed related items. Red team was still puzzled as to where they needed to look. _

_After searching all of the ground floor it was time to climb the ropes to the second level and begin searching the rooms there. The stairway leading up to the second floor was nonexistent so the teams had to climb ropes up and then use ropes to cross over to the other section of the upper level to search in that area._

_Red team was the only ones to see the guards coming so they ducked out of sight behind the bar. Green team started to cross from one side on the ropes to the other as the guard walked in. Looking up he informed them they were caught. Blue team heard the commotion, but, they had found all of their items and were quickly repelling down when they met a guard just coming around the corner of the building behind them. _

_Both the green and blue team had to drop all of their items where they were captured except for the maps and be escorted back to the containment area. Once there they were confined once more. Meanwhile back in the saloon red team was still working out what their drink name was trying to tell them._

"_CUT! That's a wrap for today."_

_Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and as they gathered before calling it a day, some surprise visitors materialized upon the scene. "Mom, Dad, what are you doing here?" _

CHAPTER 6: SOME HOME TRUTHS

As Edward, Alice, Rosalie and Irina walked over to Carlisle and Esme Cullen, Jacob and Bella walked off of the filming lot. They were both ready for a shower to get the dust and sweat off so they could relax. Once they both had reached the vehicles they were using, Jacob turned to Bella asking her to join him for dinner and drinks later. She accepted, entered her car, started the engine and drove away. Jacob wasn't far behind.

On the studio set Edward was asking his parents why they were in town and how did they know to where he and Alice were. But, before anyone could answer Irina made her presence known by looping an arm around Edward as she arrived in front of Carlisle and Esme. "It is so nice to see you two again. Edward and I are thrilled that you came to visit us." The couple looked at her, over to Edward and then towards Alice before looking at Irina again.

"Irina, isn't it?" Esme inquired sugar sweet while holding out her hand towards the woman in mock politeness. Carlisle knew his wife well enough to know that the sincerity ringing in her voice and actions were forced and not what was truly felt. They had come expecting to see the woman that Alice had mentioned that Edward was interested in which wasn't this person who seemed to be claiming a position in their son's life.

"Oh, I am delighted that you remembered from the last time that you were here. Hopefully you got to see one of my movies since then." Irina was spewing as if there wasn't a problem. She was refusing to allow the place she thought of as rightfully hers to be ignored by anyone.

Carlisle, Edward and Alice all knew how Esme felt about Irina and the fact that she was assuming to be in Edward's life as if she had the right to be had Esme just about ready to blow a fuse.

"Oh, believe me, you are a very hard person forget." Assured Esme Cullen.

"Sweetheart, why don't we go on to our hotel now that we have let Edward and Alice know we're here. They both can meet with us for dinner and we can have a nice family dinner together. Edward, Alice does that meet with your plans?" he asked rather quickly. Both Edward and Alice knew that their mother needed to be removed from the scene fast before a scene of huge proportions occurred. And, of course, the paps would love to get a hold of that.

"We'll see you about seven." And with that decided Carlisle gently, but, firmly led his wife out to their car. Alice and Rosalie turned to see what Edward was about to do since he had waited until the older couple were gone before grabbing a hold of Irina's arm and turning towards her with a deep frown on his face and fire flashing from his eyes. He was really pissed off and all who knew him saw it. Irina even had the sense to shrink back as far as she could in spite of the fact that Edward held her firmly in place.

In a very quiet, but, controlled sound voice that was uttering words through tightly clenched teeth, Edward demanded, "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"I wasn't doing anything, but, greeting your parents. It would have been impolite not to speak to them after their hospitality for when we stayed with them before." She spoke with downcast eyes.

"Don't play fucking games with me, Irina. You and I dated, but, that is all. We visited my parents when we were on location near my parent's home, but, it was only that one time. At no time have you and I ever had a meaningful relationship of any kind. And, I keep telling that there is no way I'm interested in secondhand goods of any kind. You have whored yourself to every director, writer, studio executive, or, anyone else that you thought would get you better work or leads. I don't hit such trash.

"I don't like talking to a woman in such a manner, but, you have left me no choice. Time and time again I have told you to cool it, that I would be a friend, but, nothing else in this lifetime or the next fifty thousand. However, you keep insisting and insinuating other that what is the true nature of the beast or situation. I'm tired of it and it stops now after the performance you just put on in front of my parents.

"You crossed a line that I will not tolerate from anyone. Too many times have you tried this shit with others around us. I didn't do much at the time to stop it until after everyone left to save you from being embarrassed, but, it's over, at a finish, ends now. I don't give a shit what I say to you in front of anyone any more.

"Leave me the fuck alone and never let me see you around my family again unless it is in a professional manner."

"But, I recommended you to be on this show and we were supposed to have been teammates." Irina whined.

"I never agreed to be your partner. And, yes, you did recommend my name to be a part of this show. But, the only reason I agreed wasn't because of you. It was because of the offer to get a donation to the charities that I believe in, that I know need help. You had nothing other than suggesting it to do with me being here.

"My partner was chosen by the producers and the powers that be, not me, but, I have no complaints about their choice. I have noticed that you don't seem to be too upset by whom they partnered you with. Both of you seem quite cozy with the association.

"Do as you please, but, stay the fuck away from me and my family, as I said expect when we are working. That is the only time I want to be exposed to your diseased ridden ass. Now get the hell away from me before I do something that I might regret because it would involve my having to touch you again and then making a trip to the hospital to make sure I hadn't been infected with something."

"I will make you pay for those words. There will be a day that you will wish to have me around and I just might not be available to give you the time of day. But, the insults that you have tossed into my face, uttered in front of others and the accusations that you have spoken about me will cost you dearly. Mark my words and remember why the great actor, Edward Masen, will rue this day when the time comes. And, be assured that the time will come, maybe, quicker than you will realize." And with those words of anger being spoken Irina Starlyon turned and with rapidly paced steps exited the studio. Her mind was quickly turning over scenarios that could possibly bring grief to Edward and company.

She had to cool down a bit and give Jacob time to get to Isabella Swan. He was going to talk with her and see what bit of information he could pick up in regards to their plans for winning Team Challenge. As he had mentioned all information, no matter how small, could make the difference between a win and a loss. Later tonight she would be spending time with him and that would be the time to tell him about the insults thrown out today. They had a lot of planning to do and very little time to accomplish the end results.

XXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, back at the hotel Bella had gone to her room where she was going to take a shower, order room service and planned to have a quiet, relaxing evening in her room. She wanted to be a way from all of the hustle and bustle of the filming world. The tension on set to nerve racking to the ones unused to that sort of thing.

Jacob had tried to get her to have dinner with her, but, she didn't really want to associate with him all that much. She knew that he had been spending quite a bit of time with Irina, and, that woman was a nasty piece of work. If that was the standard of a Hollywood diva she wanted nothing to do with any of them.

Of course, Edward Masen seemed to be of a different nature, but, that might just be an act. She was a pretty good judge of character due to her job and association with people from many walks of life, but, that didn't insure that she never made a mistake. He seemed to be genuine in his sincerity and had of way all his own. Friendly, seemingly open, charming and totally likeable. She was drawn to him in more ways than one and she wasn't sure that her feelings were trustworthy at this point. Things were happening too fast and she wanted to slow down and back off a bit. From all that she had observed, he seemed to have feelings developing for her as well and Bella didn't know what to think about that, or, whether to believe what she was sensing. It confused her and made her very wary of accepting what seemed apparent of what was happening between the two of them.

XXXXXXX

Not realizing that they were staying in the same hotel as two of the contestants from the Team Challenge show, Carlisle and Esme Cullen were busy getting ready to head down for dinner after getting settled in.

"I want to meet this young woman that Alice told us about. But, instead, what did we encounter, that slut, Irina Starlyon that keeps throwing herself at my baby boy. And, you, Carlisle, didn't do anything to stop her. How could you just stand there and not stop her from putting her hands on our son?" Esme kept ranting the whole time she was unpacking their things and putting them all in place.

Carlisle knew that while his wife was carrying on in the vein that it was safer to keep his mouth shut and let her get it out of her system. He didn't agree or disagree since either way could lead to him sleeping on the uncomfortable, too short of the couch in their suite.

XXXXXXXXX

Edward, Alice, Rosalie left the studio to meet up with Emmett and Jasper. The three had a bad feeling that Irina was about to start a shit storm of some kind and it wasn't going to be pretty. They needed to have things in place to counteract her before she surprised them all with whatever she was going to try.

XXXXXXXX

After all the contestants had left the producers had told all of the crew to wait around for instructions that would be given after a brief meeting. It was decided that with the way things were developing that a two day break was needed to get the next segment ready.

The contestants would be informed in short order and everyone else would be allowed the rest of the day off, but, the instructions to be on the setting by nine tomorrow morning so they could get started getting everything ready to move forward.

**A/N: Damn, Irina really ticked Edward off and he didn't seem to have a problem telling her about herself. What do you think she might be threatening to do? What kind of problems can she cause for everyone? Will Jacob be part of the plotting?**

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every 7 to 10 days.**


	7. Chapter 7

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**My stories are being beta'd by dowlingnana and she is doing an awesome job. Thanks so much.**

_Edward, Alice and Rosalie left the studio to meet up with Emmett and Jasper. The three had a bad feeling that Irina was about to start a shit storm of some kind and it wasn't going to be pretty. They needed to have things in place to counteract her before she surprised them all with whatever she was going to try._

_XXXXXXXX_

_After all the contestants had left, the producers had told all of the crew to wait around for instructions that would be given after a brief meeting. It was decided that with the way things were developing that a two day break was needed to get the next segment ready._

_The contestants would be informed in short order and everyone else would be allowed the rest of the day off, but, the instructions to be on the setting by nine tomorrow morning so they could get started getting everything ready to move forward._

CHAPTER 7: INFORMATION AND DISAPPOINTMENTS

Time came for everyone to meet Carlisle and Esme at the hotel restaurant for dinner and they all knew that Esme was going to have a lot to say about what had occurred at the studio that afternoon. But, unknown to everyone, Rosalie had recorded the entire confrontation between Edward and Irina. She was planning to replay it for Edward's parents, reasoning that they would enjoy the sound of their son dealing with a skank known by all as Irina Starlyon.

As it turned out, everyone seemed to have arrived at nearly the same time as Carlisle and Esme exited the elevator into the lobby. Just one look at Esme's face revealed that she was still upset about the incident earlier in the day. However, they all headed into the hotel restaurant to have dinner together and hopefully, to regain the joy that was evident at the studio before Irina had interjected herself as part of the group.

After a bit of time and all conversation seemed to be a bit strained with tension and everyone seemed to be avoiding the one subject that was the white elephant sitting in the middle of the group. "Mom, just say what is on your mind and let's then leave the subject behind us." Edward told his mother.

But, as she started to speak Alice happened to look beyond Esme's shoulder to see Jacob Black sitting at a table by himself, but, with the air of waiting for someone. She was curious as to whom the missing person might be, but, suddenly she was jerked back to the conversation in time to catch the last of what Rosalie was saying, 'recorded it.'

Rosalie had informed everyone that she had recorded the conversation between Edward and Irina after Carlisle and Esme had left. This was offered as Esme was getting ready to launch into ripping Edward up about him still seemingly being associated in a relationship with Irina.

"Okay, Rosalie, since you think this is something that Carlisle and I will be interested in hearing then play it." And, that was exactly what Rosalie did. Every word uttered between the two was heard from start to finish. The shocked looks on both of the older couple's faces was priceless. Then the stunned silence was broken by a sudden burst of laughter from Carlisle to be shortly followed by Esme. "Son, you know that you were taught to never talk to a lady that way. I should be disappointed in you for the way you handled that situation, but, I can't find it in me to do so since Irina Starlyon isn't one to be considered a lady." Esme told Edward before laughing again and asking to hear the recording one more time.

Jacob captured Alice's attention once again as she saw him with his phone held next to his ear seemingly to be waiting for an answer to his call. But, after several seconds with the result of no answer he snaps the phone shut leaning back with a heavy sigh. A bit longer he reached for the phone again and dialed a number and again, waited for an answer with what seemed to be the same results; no answer. He had an air of becoming very frustrated really fast. After trying for a third time he gave up and ordered dinner.

The conversation at her own table was buzzing around her as she continued to occasionally watch Jacob. The older Cullen's were busily discussing what they had been doing, asking questions about the Team Challenge program and filming; then bringing the conversation around to the other competitors. It was at this point that Esme stopped the cat and mouse game to come out and ask straight out about Bella. Edward didn't see that one coming and choked on the bit he had just taken from the shock of being asked about her. But, Esme didn't stop at that point, she next asked about what Edward's feelings were towards this woman.

As he was getting ready to answer his mother two things begin to happen at the same time. Alice got a call as did Rosalie. Edward and Jacob did too, all at the same time. It was the producer's assistants calling to let each know that filming would start again in two days time and that until then they had time off while the next stage was being made ready. Jacob passed by as he was talking and asking questions heading towards the door where he ran into Irina. They both left together as all the calls seemed to be finished at the same time. Both Edward and Alice lost sight of the pair as they moved out of the line of sight. But, from what they had observed before hand, Jacob was pissed off about something, or, at someone.

Edward turned back to his mother and saw that she was still waiting for some answers to her questions. So, he begins to give them to her, "Mom, you have heard of Isabella Swan, the artist, I know that is who we are talking about here. She's funny, sexy, giving and an all round generous person. In fact, she is everything Irina and Hollywood isn't.

"Yes, I'm interested in her and am having some very strong, unexplainable feelings for her. When we touch; a current runs through my body starting from where we are touching. I am always wanting to be in her company and feel complete when she is around and when she isn't, I feel as if I'm missing some part of me.

"I want to get to know this woman and see if we have a chance of having a deep, meaningful relationship. But, at the same time, I have a sister that butts in and interferes with any alone time I try to set up with the lady in question." He finishes speaking while smiling and looking over at Alice.

Esme looks over at her husband to see him watching the expressions that have been playing across their son's face as he talked about this young woman. Of course they have heard of her, I mean who hasn't, and all of the good work she does for up and coming artists. True, she makes money off of the work she does for them, but, at the same time the young artist is getting a chance of a lifetime and makes money as well when a painting is sold.

No, word is that she deals fairly with whomever she is promoting in her galleries. And they all seem to love her. Her reputation is stellar as well as her own talent being praised. A few pieces of hers hang in the Cullen home and are greatly valued.

After a bit of a lapse in the conversation Esme starts with, "I want to meet her. If a woman can get you this excited then she is worth me knowing. At the same time I will consider what needs to be done about the way you handled Irina. That was most improper, Edward, most improper, but, I can't find fault in it." She finishes speaking.

XXXXXXXXXX

Jacob heads up to his room with Irina in tow. She is carrying on about all of the insults that Cullen handed out to her and he is mentally agreeing with each word she was told by him. But, Irina does have her purpose and Jacob wasn't beyond using her to achieve his ends while not worrying about hers. Of course, he would put on a good show, but, in the end it was all of what he wanted and to hell with the rest of it.

AND HE WANTS ISABELLA SWAN. Wants her in his bed, wearing his ring and name, hearing her sighs as he rammed himself home time after time inside of her and for her to be completely submissive to his wants and needs. She needed to learn her place, but, he didn't see that he would have any problem with the little hiccup.

She would also need to make her fortune accessible to him and his needs as well. To help pay back all of the loans he had coming outstanding and get the riff raff off of his ass demanding payment immediately.

Irina was just a side piece of entertainment for right now and as a means to win the damn show.

But, he was really pissed that Isabella didn't show up for their dinner date as she had agreed. In fact, she wasn't even answering her phone at the present time. He did know that she wasn't with Cullen's bunch since he had seen the whole family gathered having dinner without her presence.

At this point in his thoughts, he once again turned towards Irina to give her his full attention in every aspect that he desired of planning and just plain out and out raw fucking to get his release and to hell with her pleasure, she was there for his only.

XXXXXXXXX

After a bit Bella realized that she hadn't heard her phone buzz once so she checked to see what the problem might be. She had been waiting for a business call from one of the galleries, but, so far, no word. That was when she saw that she had several missed calls and voicemails. So, taking her time she went through the entire list.

Several were from Jacob and the messages went from politeness to outright rudeness and demanding wanting to know where the hell she was and why she hadn't met him for dinner as arranged. That was when she remembered that she had told him that she would have dinner with him, but, had been so tired upon getting to her room that she had forgotten and just wanted a good soaking in a hot bath to relax and then have a quiet dinner.

The next message was from the studio informing her that due to the timetable needed to set up the stage of the program everyone was given a couple of days off. There had been three such messages from the producer's assistant telling her this.

Then the next bunch had been from Alice, Edward and Rosalie, each asking if she would like to join all of them for dinner and meet the parents.

The final message was the one she had been expecting and it upset her that she had missed it. But, the voicemail gave her the information she had wanted. Things were looking up in that area. Her two galleries in Chicago would be hosting a variety of paintings, photography and other art exhibits that would be serving a dual purpose. Bringing notice to semi known artists and some works being sold for charity.

The voicemail was letting her know that everyone had agreed to the proposal and were fully aboard to participate in the events.

XXXXXXX

As the evening was coming to a close Alice and Jasper said goodbye to everyone to head home while not far behind were Emmett, Rosalie and then Edward. All promised to meet with Carlisle and Esme the next day and Edward had promised that he would try to get Isabella to join them.

**A/N: Jacob does seem to have a problem with attitude. Do you think Bella is aware of what his personal plans are? Did Edward convey his feelings clearly enough to his family?**

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every two to three weeks due to the number of open stories I have going at the present time. As each come to completion; then updating will become more frequent once again.**


	8. Chapter 8

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**My stories are being beta'd by dowlingnana and she is doing an awesome job. Thanks so much.**

_The final message was the one she had been expecting and it upset her that she had missed it. But, the voicemail gave her the information she had wanted. Things were looking up in that area. Her two galleries in Chicago would be hosting a variety of paintings, photography and other art exhibits that would be serving a dual purpose. Bringing notice to semi known artists and some works being sold for charity. _

_The voicemail was letting her know that everyone had agreed to the proposal and were fully aboard to participate in the events._

_XXXXXXX_

_As the evening was coming to a close Alice and Jasper said goodbye to everyone to head home while not far behind were Emmett, Rosalie and then Edward. All promised to meet with Carlisle and Esme the next day and Edward had promised that he would try to get Isabella to join them._

CHAPTER 8: ACCIDENTS DO HAPPEN

Since receiving word that the next two days were her own, Bella was trying to figure out what to do with herself. She was still trying to figure things out as she entered the restaurant downstairs for breakfast. The one thing she did need to do was to apologize to Jacob for standing him up last night and explain what had happened. She knew it was a sorry excuse, but, at least, it was the truth, but, knowing Jacob as well as she did she knew he wouldn't like that she hadn't shown up or called. And, she had to agree that it was rude and unforgiveable on her part. Even, after realizing her mistake she could or should have called to explain then instead of waiting until now.

Without looking around, but, was heading towards the back to an empty table she saw there, Bella was unaware of the looks and stares she had drawn. Amongst those were Jacob and Irina at one table eating and plotting quietly while at another was Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett. And as she was getting close to each group three things seem to conspire together that would draw attention to everyone.

First, Jacob arose from his seat as Edward did at the same time. Each man was intent upon getting her attention as she was going to pass. Second, the motion of each man startled her and Jacob reached out since she was nearest to him to help steady on her feet and allowing her time to recover from the shock. This action halted Edward for a moment, at least, long enough for him to overhear Jacob start to berate Bella for not meeting him last night for dinner.

Thirdly, with no one being aware of her, a small girl was moving swiftly away from her parents across the restaurant heading straight for Jacob, Irina and Bella. Her parents weren't even aware yet that she had left their side and was headed in a different direction than their destination. Suddenly, the roar of the different semi hushed conversations in the room came to a halt by a chain reaction event of a small child tripping in her excitement to reach the object of her admiration. As she tripped she bumped into Jacob which caused him to jerk backwards from Bella forcing him to let go of her arm. She still hadn't fully regained her balance so as Jacob let go she fell away from him and the table as Jacob fell into Irina while she was taking a sip of her juice causing her to spill it all over her which in turn she jumped and jarred the table causing everything to go flying in one direction or another.

"Oh, hell!" shouted Irina without thinking of where she was. Next, she leveled her gaze on the little girl and began, "Why the hell don't you watch what you're doing? What sort of parents do you spring from that you're allowed to run loose to cause trouble for others?" All of this springing from her unguarded mouth as the parents was trying desperately to reach their daughter and the accident that had just occurred.

Bella was sitting on the floor where she had fallen near the child while Jacob was more or less sprawled on his back across Irina's lap and chest. He was trying to regain an upright position and his dignity while Bella chuckled and reached for the little girl while at the same time throwing an irritated look at Irina that was telling the woman to shut her mouth.

As her hand closed around the small arm of the child Bella was pulling her close to her and was making shushing sounds to get her quieted down and telling her not to cry that everything was okay. "I sorry. Tripped and didn't mean to fall. I sorry." The poor child kept repeating over and over.

"I know. It was only an accident and you surprised us all. What had you in such a rush, young one?" Bella asked while cuddling the child once she had gotten her close enough and she was finally starting to calm down.

"I wanted altgraph of -" but before she could finish Irina interrupted with, "If you think I'm going to give you an autograph after what you just did and ruined my clothes you had better think again, little brat!"

"Not you, her." she said while pointing to Bella. "Not know you. Know her, she Isabella." And that caused Irina to snap her mouth shut then open again like a fish out of water trying to breathe.

"And how do you know who I am, little one?" she asks with a gentle smile while watching the parents trying to get close enough to their child to apologize and make amends for the problem caused.

The entire restaurant observing the entire incident remained quiet except for certain individuals moving to render aid. Edward moving over to help Bella up while his family continued to watch how this young woman handled the whole situation she had found herself involved in. Everyone seemed to have more respect for the young woman seated on the floor than the starlet that had made a fool out of herself. Unknown to her many of the diners were busily taking pictures of the happenings with their phone cameras. And, you could bet that most if not all would end up on the entertainment shows or the internet by evening, if not before the hour had concluded.

Jacob was managing to get himself righted while Irina was still bitching, but, a bit more quietly. Finally, Jacob looked at her and told her, "Just shut the hell up and stopped making yourself look more of an ass than you already have." She snapped her mouth closed, but, had a determined air that she would teach a no account, in her opinion, a lesson as to how to treat his superiors. For she considered both Jacob Black and Isabella Swan as nobodies compared to the Hollywood sets.

Bella not paying any attention to anything else, but, the little girl, was waiting to hear her answer. She didn't have to wait very long, "I artis to. Mommy says I good and take me to see pictures that has yours there. She tell me about all of the artis that color them like me."

"I see. So, she teaches you about the different artists."

"Unhuh. Her art teacher at my school. Her says that you help artis to be better."

While she is still talking Bella just smiles and continues to hold her close to keep her from getting injured until the serving staff has cleared up the mess. As they finished, Jacob had gotten Irina under control and Edward had reached Bella to get her back on her feet. As she rose so did she pull the child up with her safely locked in her arms. Smiling thanks to Edward he led both woman and child back over to the table where his family were and away from Jacob and Irina.

As Bella took a chair she sat the little girl in her lap while not noticing the other people at the table right away. "Little one, what is your name? And where are your parents?" as she asked that question she happened to glance over the child's head to see a man and woman moving towards her.

"Mommy and Daddy there." She answers while pointing from the direction she had come. "My name is Eloise. You mad at me like other lady?" she looks at Bella suddenly with sad eyes.

"No, I'm not mad at you. Accidents happen and that is what that was. It wasn't your fault. So, Eloise, you are wanting my autograph you said." And the little girl nodded shyly.

At that very same moment Eloise's parent arrive. They did so by apologizing over and over for what had happened. Bella just waved their apology away saying again that accidents do happen to the best of people. Introductions were made and a child reclaimed. But, before she left Bella halted them while she reached for a piece of paper. She motions for Eloise to sit in Edward's lap for a moment and for the parents to stand next to him. Of course, all of this was done without even consulting with Edward or the other members of the party seated at the table. Very quickly over the next ten minutes where keeping an ongoing conversation with the Hamilton's, Bella makes some quick strokes on the paper. Then after she finished she signed at the bottom and passed the paper to Edward. He saw what she had done, smiled and added his signature as well. Once that had been done he handed the paper to Eloise. Her parents and the little girl looked at what was on the paper and while Mr. and Mrs. Hamilton gasped Eloise reached over and gave Bella a tight hug and then did the same to Edward. Bella very quietly asked Mrs. Hamilton where she taught school. After getting the information everyone said goodbye and the trio turned to leave before Eloise could get into any more trouble.

With a quiet chuckle and then looking down to survey the damage to her clothes, Bella notice that nothing seemed to be too bad other than missing a heel from one of her shoes. It was at that moment she became more aware of her surroundings and the fact that she was sitting at a table with people she knew and some strangers as well. But, before she could react Edward took that moment to begin the introduction of his and Alice's parents.

"My apologies for intruding on your family party;" She begins only to be waved off by Esme and Carlisle both.

"Don't think about it, dear. We have heard so much about Edward's partner on the show from both of our children that we have wanted to meet you. And, needless to say, I am like the young Eloise, a fan of your work."

"Thank you. It is appreciated to hear, but, there are others that are much more talented than I ever could be;" Politely waving off their words. "Now, if all of you will excuse me I really do need to return to my room and clean up, also, for a change of clothes. So, as much as it is a pleasure to meet you, I will leave you to finish enjoying what is left of your meal." And with that she rises and walks away towards the lobby of the hotel and her room.

Jacob watches the interaction taking place at the table a ways from his and Irina's and is most unhappy with the events he sees unfolding before his eyes. He is realizing just how much of a problem Irina is starting to be, but, at this point he doesn't have much choice except to continue with his plans and use what she is offering. And as much as he would like to follow Bella to have a few words with her it is impossible because of Irina and having to worry about what she might do to hinder his plans.

Also, Carlisle and Esme watched Bella leave, but, quickly turned to see the expression upon their son's face as he also watched her leave. The look they saw answers all of the questions they were considering asking, but, now didn't need to.

No one saw Bella again that day, but, did wonder what she was doing. Jacob never had a chance to talk with Bella, either and became furious about it, but, knew he needed to contain his anger if he had any hopes of succeeding in his own personal venture.

After breakfast the ladies decided to do some shopping and then to meet over at Edward's: The men decided to head on over to Edward's as well to enjoy his entertainment room, gym, and the pool. So each group went their own ways.

XXXXXXX

Bella had arrived back at her suite to clean up and change clothes. She had a meeting as she had promised Mrs. Hamilton. After about an hour of getting some things together and trying to call Jacob, but, receiving no answer she left a voice message and then left.

She got a taxi and headed over to Wainwright Elementary School where once she got to the office asked if Mrs. Hamilton had arrived. The office sent a message to the art teacher who immediately came to meet Bella at the office. Both women explained what they had discussed earlier in the morning and the principal was in agreement to the program.

After another two hours everything was ready and the special program was announced. All classes headed towards the lunchroom to witness the presentation. Bella spent time with presenting the different forms of art and then patiently answering the questions some of the students asked. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed the unexpected break from class time, but, also, learned, hopefully, to enjoy art a bit more.

After leaving the school and the thanks of the teachers, the principal and Mrs. Hamilton, Bella wandered around parts of Los Angeles. She had no particular plans in mind until she happened upon an empty building that stood on the edge of the downtown district and the lesser commercial area.

Looking the building over, she decided that it would be perfect for a gallery. She had galleries across the country and scattered around Europe, but, for some reason had never opened one in L. A. And with another look around she made her mind up as to what she wanted to do. Now all she needed was to get in touch with the right people and get things moving.

**A/N: Poor Jacob, he seems to be doomed to having any alone time with Bella. What do you think of how Irina, Jacob, Bella and Edward handled the accident with Eloise? How will everyone react to her news, once she tells them, of her idea for opening a gallery in Los Angeles?**

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every two to three weeks due to the number of open stories I have going at the present time. As each come to completion then updating will become more frequent once again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**My stories are being beta'd by dowlingnana and she is doing an awesome job. Thanks so much.**

_She got a taxi and headed over to Wainwright Elementary School where once she got to the office asked if Mrs. Hamilton had arrived. The office sent a message to the art teacher who immediate came to meet Bella at the office. Both women explained what they had discussed earlier in the morning and the principal was in agreement to the program. _

_After another two hours everything was ready and the special program was announced. All classes headed towards the lunchroom to witness the presentation. Bella spent time with presenting the different forms of art and then patiently answering the questions some of the students asked. Everyone seemed to have enjoyed the unexpected break from class time, but, also, learned, hopefully, to enjoy art a bit more._

_After leaving the school and the thanks of the teachers, the principal and Mrs. Hamilton, Bella wandered around parts of Los Angeles. She had no particular plans in mind until she happened upon an empty building that stood on the edge of the downtown district and the lesser commercial area. _

_Looking the building over, she decided that it would be perfect for a gallery. She had galleries across the country and scattered around Europe, but, for some reason had never opened one in L. A. And with another look around she made her mind up as to what she wanted to do. Now all she needed was to get in touch with the right people and get things moving._

CHAPTER 9: IDEAS OF ONE KIND OR ANOTHER

All had a fine time at Edward's and partied until late into the night. Since they had another day left before reporting back to the studio no one felt they needed to call an early night to be rested. And, since it had been awhile since parents, children and friends had all been together they just spent the entire evening enjoying each other's company. But, as all things must do a halt had to be called as each were beginning to tire out and had to return to their respective homes or hotel for a rest. The only bad spot on the party was the fact that Isabella wasn't there to be a part of the group. Everyone wanted her there, but, some for different reasons than most of the others who have began considering her friend or, possible, future.

Once Edward was alone after telling everyone goodnight and seeing them off, he sat for awhile contemplating all that had transpired that day with his parents and Isabella. He was glad that she had been able to spend some time with them and that they got to know one another briefly. From what little his parent did say about meeting Isabella they were impressed with the way she had conducted herself during the incident in the restaurant. Of course, everyone was curious as to what she had done with herself afterwards since she couldn't be found in the hotel, but, Edward knew that she wasn't with Jacob Black as he had been seen with Irina hanging all over him at various times throughout the day, according to the gossip rags.

After a bit he got up and went to bed, but, his mind was still on Isabella. She was all he could think of and she was so genuine with none of the fakeness that seemed to surround most women in Hollywood. But, then again she wasn't from Hollywood; she was from a place far removed and unheard of. Her own talents, hard work and acute business sense had gotten her to her current place in the world. She had done it the fashion way; earned it. But, as sleep over took him his active mind stay with the same thoughts into his dreams with Isabella having the star role which kept and unconscious smile on his face.

XXXXXXXXXX

As had been arranged before all parted the night before they were meeting again in the restaurant at the hotel for breakfast and would then decided what to do for the day.

Edward was just entering the lobby from the parking garage area when he happened to run into Jacob and this time he was along. Evidently Irina hadn't made her appearance as yet since it did take her time to get herself situated just so so for being seen in public. And as he started to pass by Jacob reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm, stopping him from continuing on.

Looking from Jacob's hand holding on to Edward's and then following the arm up to Jacob's to final look Jacob straight in the eye with raised eyebrows questioning why Jacob had grabbed a hold of him in the first place. It didn't take long before he found out.

"You will leave Bella alone. She is my woman and I don't like the fact that you are taking up all of her time. You and your company of misfits are to stay away from her. Do I make myself clear, Masen?" were the bitter, commanding words coming out of Jacob's mouth.

"First off, let go of my arm. Secondly, my family and friends aren't a lot of misfits. Thirdly, we aren't taking up all of Isabella's time. And, fourthly, from what she has told us she isn't your woman as you so elegantly put it." Edward told him in a no nonsense tone.

"Bella and I have an understanding and we will be getting married in the near future. And, I won't stand for anyone filling her head with a bunch of shit that will be interfering with my plans."

"Well, from what I understand from Isabella, you are full of it. She has no plans to marry you or anyone else any time soon."

"Heed my warning, Masen, for I won't tell you again. It would be a great loss to Hollywood and the movie industry if your career came to an unscheduled halt." Were the last words out of Jacob's mouth as he walked away to leave Edward standing there staring at the man that was full of illusions about the future and what he thought he could do or control.

Both men had so wrapped up in their confrontation that neither had observed the lone figure standing in the shadows. After a bit of a mental shake Edward continued on the way he had originally been going while still considering all the foolishness that Jacob had spoken. He considered it all to be a joke of some kind, but, felt deep down that Isabella was heading for a dangerous situation that could be life threatening if Jacob wasn't stopped. It was as his thoughts reached this point that he froze immediately, coming to a sudden halt, still as a statue while he went over the entire conversation in his mind once more. The more he considered everything the more convinced he became that Jacob Black was up to no good and Irina seemed to be part of Black's team; in fact, the head participate and head cheerleader all in one messed up package.

As these thoughts finished racing through his mind, a jolt of reality ran through his body bringing him back to where he was and the fact that he was standing motionless in the middle of the hotel lobby drawing attention to himself due to his inactivity. With that realization he started walking towards the hotel restaurant to meet with the rest of his family for breakfast, but, his mind was still trying to come up with a plan of action to protect Isabella from Jacob Black's foul intentions. Edward was convinced that Black's soul was as black as the man's name.

Even though, Edward talked, planned, laughed and joked with his family his mind was still centered on the conversation or, rather, warning, of this morning and his fears for Isabella. He never noticed the looks that were being exchanged by everyone else seated at the same table and the fact that they were concerned about what was causing his distraction. After a time Edward, just stood, never realizing that he had come to any definite decision and excused himself. He went looking for Isabella.

As he was in the elevator going up to Isabella's suite his mind, thoughts and emotions, both mentally and physically, settled upon a course of action meant to protect his lady from the plans of one Jacob Black, asshole of the northwest and pretend friend of the Native American.

XXXXXXXX

She was finding it very hard to believe what she had just heard coming out of Jacob's mouth. Where the hell did he get such notions? The very ideas that seem to spring from his mind. All she had been doing since returning to her suite has been to pace back and forth, back and forth continuously trying to make sense of the conversational exchange between Jacob Black and Edward Masen. Trying to think of a way to put a halt to any future planning without hurting anyone because there sure in the hell wasn't going to be a wedding in the near or distance future between the man saying the words and the woman that was being discussed. There had to be some way to keep relationship between everyone on an even keel without causing a lot of long range problems for all concerned.

Oh, well, that was not the most immediate problem that she needed to concentrate on at the moment as she had a lot of phone calls and plans to get ready for her coming project. And, this gallery was going to be different that all of the others she owned. It was going to be the prototype of some future changes that might take place at some of the other places.

This one would concentrate on all age groups of the known artists, the up and coming and the hopeful from the young, the youth, and the adult. Having a place where they can showcase their work and a place where they can work if they don't have one already. It would stand as an ongoing work of ideas and an example of what can be done.

Walking over to the desk near the French windows that provided the exit onto the balcony, she looked down at all the notes that she had been making since yesterday afternoon late. Checking once again to make sure nothing had been left off or forgotten before beginning all of the phoning that was needed and not much time to get things started. Between the obligation at the studio and trying to get this going time was going to be tight, but, as always she would make sure her desires were achieved.

Reaching this point in her thoughts two things happened at the same time, the phone begins to ring and a knock sounds at the door. Looking to see who was calling she decides that person could wait, so, she walks over to see who is knocking. Opening the door and seeing who was there she moves to one side while opening the door wider and invited the person to enter and to be seated.

After closing the door she walks over and takes a seat as well waiting for her visitor to speak first, but, curious as to why he was there after the discussion this morning and the subject matter of that conversation. The waiting didn't take long before he begins by saying, "I want to tell you about some information that came my way this morning; actually, just a short while ago and then to make a suggestion as to how to do with the situation this information might be leaning towards."

So, he tells all, not withholding anything. She listened without offering any indication as to how all he was saying was affecting her, or, letting on that she had overheard the whole thing at that time.

"Okay, I've listened to the information as to what was revealed by an idiot, but, you said you had a suggestion as to how to diffuse the whole situation?" and with that being asked, he continued to offer his idea and to explain how it would work. As he concluded his explanation he remained quiet while she considered all that had been said and suggested.

The out of the blue she looks him straight in the eye and says, "I think that it is an excellent idea. How soon can it be accomplished?"

"It can be handled in less than six hours."

"Then let's do it. How much time do you need to get things in place?"

"None. If you are ready then so am I." he remarks. With the confirmation she stands, walks into the bedroom to retrieve her purse and then comes back into the living area where he was waiting. Upon seeing her heading towards the door he follows and they both head for the elevator, down to the lobby and then the hotel parking garage.

XXXXXXXXXX

Six hours and a name change later, Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen becomes a wedded couple with the understanding that it is in name only. She has no wish to be tied down in a marriage with anyone, nor, did she wish to be backed into a corner by her childhood friend, Jacob Black.

Now, Edward knew that he had found a way to protect Isabella by foiling Black's plans for her, but, at the same he had a clear way to get to know her better and the time to convince her to accept him as her husband in more ways than just in name only.

**A/N: What the hell is Jacob going to do once he finds out about this latest development? Hell, what are the families and friends going to say when they found out? And, how are the powers that be at the studio going to react as well?**

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every two to three weeks due to the number of open stories I have going at the present time. As each come to completion then updating will become more frequent once again.**


	10. Chapter 10

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**My stories are being beta'd by dowlingnana and she is doing an awesome job. Thanks so much.**

**Most of you asked for it, so, here it is the next chapter following the marriage of Edward and Bella.**

_Six hours and a name change later, Isabella Marie Swan and Edward Anthony Masen Cullen becomes a wedded couple with the understanding that it is in name only. She has no wish to be tied down in a marriage with anyone, nor, did she wish to be backed into a corner by her childhood friend, Jacob Black. _

_Now, Edward knew that he had found a way to protect Isabella by foiling Black's plans for her, but, at the same he had a clear way to get to know her better and the time to convince her to accept him as her husband in more ways than just in name only._

CHAPTER 10: FACING THE MUSIC

It wasn't until after they were on the way back to L. A. that both Edward and Bella gave thought as to how they were going to break the news of their marriage to everyone. And, thrown into that thought mix was the realization that to all who were told, the reaction was going to be strong, stronger all the way to strongest. Shit, this was going to create a huge mess pile everywhere.

Finally, just before time to land Edward cleared his throat catching her attention and said, "Well, the first thing we need to do to make this appear real is to move you out of the hotel and into my home. You do realize that we are going to have to play the parts totally while out in public, correct?"

"Yes, Edward, I do. But, let me tell you now and remind you at the same time that it will appear that way only in public, not in private behind closed doors since marriage isn't amongst my list of needs, wants or desires. But, we both know the reasons why this was the best way to go to accomplish our own ends. And, I will do my part as the demand dictates." She tried to reassure him with a slight smile.

During the hours the two had spent together their conversations had covered many topics as it usually did when they were in each other's company, Edward had asked what Bella had done the day before to entertain herself since no one had seen her. With that opening Bella launched into a full description of what she had done and what she had found only to follow it up with the plans of what she was wanting to do with a building she had accidentally found. She continued on to tell of its potential and of all of the areas she wanted to incorporate into the new gallery. "It will be one of a kind and I believe will do quite well in the long run."

Edward had sat quietly the whole time she had been talking watching the emotions play across her expressive face while telling him about her plans and what she wanted to accomplish. Watching her eyes sparkle as she told her reasoning behind such an adventure choice after spending the day with Eloise at her school. And he had to agree that her idea was unique in that no one else had thought to try it. But, at the same time he realized that it would keep her in L. A. longer and give him more time with her so they could get to know each other better and he would have a chance to win her permanently. He was doing a lot of fist pumping with those thoughts.

"Why don't you ask Rosalie to help? She is an attorney and knows her way around this town. I'm sure she would be delighted to help."

"Don't worry about any of that. I do have my own people." She had answered a little more sharply than intended, but, that came from a past experience of men thinking she didn't have two brain cells working and needed the guidance.

"Whoa, tiger, it was only a suggestion since she might be able to clear some of the paperwork faster for you. No one was telling you what to do."

"Sorry, old habits and reactions die hard." Was her only reply. Now, that definitely had Edward interested in discovering the reasoning behind her reactions and remarks. But, that was for a different day and time. She had to learn to trust him first. And they had only had such a short period of time together both privately and professionally doing the challenge.

But, for now the plane was landing and they had a lot of things to do and prepare for. Chaos was about to be let loose upon the very unsuspecting. And with that thought, Edward had a quick smile as Jacob's face flashed across his mind.

XXXXXXXXXX

So far they had made it back to the hotel undetected by the paps or news groups that hung around the airport the entire time looking for a scrap of a story centering on celebrities: Anything that would give them another dollar or a boost up in their career. It amazed Edward that somehow fate had been smiling upon them since they had been about to stay under the radar in both Vegas and now while leaving the airport.

It was while they were in Edward's car driving to the hotel that Bella apologized for her shit reaction to his suggestion about Rosalie. But, he waved it off only to explain, "It was just a suggestion. My family is your family now also, true in the loose sense of the word, but, still family. Admittedly, Rosalie and Emmett aren't blood related, but, we all grew up together so they are still family.

"And, with Alice being a fashion designer and mom being an interior decorator you might want to consider using them to help get the insides of the building set up like you want it." As he had finished speaking they arrived at the hotel to collect Bella's things, check her out and head back to Edward's house.

Walking into the hotel both Edward and Bella went straight to the desk and explained that she would be relinquishing the room immediately. That after collecting all of her things she would turn in the key card. And, as fate would finally play the wild card, they came face to face with Jacob Black and Irina Starlyon as they were leaving the elevators with Edward and Bella waiting to enter. But, with the silent face off going on between the two couples neither realized that the elevator next to them had opened to unload its passengers which happened to be the Cullen family. And, seated off to one side doing an interview with the latest hot singing sensation was a gossip columnist for a local talk show.

The staring contest didn't last long before Jacob launched his verbal attack, "Where the hell have you been all day? No one has been able to find you and you totally ignore answering your phone, so, everyone calls me wanting to leave messages.

"You really have your nerve to ignore family and business associates the way you are doing: hanging out with persons that just want to use you. You real -"

That was as far as he got before Edward unloaded on him even before Bella had a chance to open her mouth. "You really are a piece of shit to be talking to my wife in such a manner."

"Your wife?! Damn, you are delusional to think that she would care to marry the likes of you and get caught up in your bullshit lifestyle, Masen. Isabella Marie Swan, you will com—"he was saying while reaching a hand out to grab a hold of Bella's arm as if to jerk her towards his position.

"Her name is Isabella Cullen, shithead. And you lay one finger on her now or anytime and you will regret it." Was the deadly warning coming from Edward. During all of this exchange not a single one of them realized the silence that reined in the hotel lobby due to the bomb that had been dropped on the world at the wrong time. "Now, get the hell out of our way so we can collect my wife's things and we can get on home to celebrate properly our wedding from earlier today." And with those last words uttered Edward stepped to one side while pulling Bella with him to step around Jacob and Irina to enter the elevator, push the button for her floor and everyone watched as the doors close shut.

With the shutting of the doors it was as if a release button had been pushed to let everyone unfreeze and begin talking all at once. The only two that didn't seem to react was one man and woman that had had the confrontation with Edward Masen and his new wife.

"Frank, did you get all of that on tape?" To which the cameraman nodded while still in a semi stunned state of mind. Something like that doesn't happen every day when it comes to the popular and well known. The woman was busily calling into the station before getting back to wrap up her interview.

Now the Cullen parents, the Whitlock's and the McCarty's quickly picked their dropped jaws up off the floor and rang for the elevator. Once it arrived they all entered and Alice pushed the button for Bella's floor. Arriving on said floor they followed Alice and Rosalie down to Bella's suite and knocked on the door.

Edward opened it and saw his family standing there. Shaking his head he told them to meet him and Isabella down in the lobby and to be ready to follow them home: That neither of them wanted to discuss things at this moment. He waited long enough to see his dad nod and motion for everyone to leave. "We'll wait for you down in the lobby, but, know that this is just the beginning. With that ballistic bomb you just dropped and a reporter sitting not far away overhearing everything, you are going to have a lot of people gathering very shortly shouting questions and trying to get answers."

"I know, Dad, I know."

After Bella had collected everything and had it all packed for the move, hotel personnel had been summoned to take her things down to the lobby where the family would get all of it loaded into their vehicles. Following not far behind, Edward and Bella took a moment before getting on the elevator to draw a deep breath to be ready for the storm that was gathering to greet them at ground zero.

XXXXXXXX

As Edward and Bella were riding together in silence towards the studio lot they each were remembering yesterday and last night with all of the reactions to their news. Now they were curious about how the producers and production company were going to react as well after the news was televised last night and this morning. Their marriage seemed to be broadcasted on every news outlet known to man.

Bella had been grateful to Edward last night and how he had managed to handle things once they had left the elevator to give a small press conference, then leaving the hotel, and, even after arriving at the house, getting her settled and then facing his family while she was unpacking. He had explained that he would deal with all of them while she adjusted to her new surroundings, but, that his family would be happy for them, but, they didn't need to know the true state of things. Bella agreed with that and left him to tell them what he chose. Later he had informed her of what had been said so she was prepared for any comments they might make or questions they might ask.

Just as they were nearing the studio gates the program on the radio changed to a talk show and again the big news was their marriage, **"Well, good morning L. A. It seems that our town received quite the shock last night when Edward Masen announced his marriage to the world renowned art critic and artist within her own right, Isabella Swan. The couple stated that their romance started as they had agreed to be part of the new hit show Team Challenge and through surprise decisions were announced as teammates. Now, instead of being a team in one place they are a team for life, said a smiling Edward while looking lovingly down to his glowing bride of just a few hours.**

"**Of course, we have been told about a jealous encounter in the hotel lobby just before the press conference between the new husband and a long time standing suitor of the former Ms Swan. And, it was during that confrontation that the news of the marriage was made public. **

"**All of us here in the station wish these two the best for the future. Way to go Edward and Isabella."**

And, with that final statement Edward had pulled into his parking space, got out, walked around to open Bella's door to assist her out for them to both walk into the studio together.

They entered to find a beaming crew, happy producers and delighted staff members all around. They good naturedly received the well wishes of everyone and heard how the publicity was doing wonders for the show. Everyone was beside themselves with joy over what had transpired. But, finally, all of the excitement settled down so everyone could get back to work and the next stage was explained, positions resumed from where they all had last been and the filming began.

**A/N: Well, everyone seems to be happy about the marriage except for two individuals. What are they likely to do now to cause problems for our newlyweds? That is anybody's guess at this moment. Now on to the next challenge and who will be ahead at the end of that event?**

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every two to three weeks due to the number of open stories I have going at the present time. As each come to completion then updating will become more frequent once again.**


	11. Chapter 11

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**My stories are being beta'd by dowlingnana and she is doing an awesome job. Thanks so much.**

"_**All of us here in the station wish these two the best for the future. Way to go Edward and Isabella."**_

_And, with that final statement Edward had pulled into his parking space, got out, walked around to open Bella's door to assist her out for them to both walk into the studio together._

_They entered to find a beaming crew, happy producers and delighted staff members all around. They good naturedly received the well wishes of everyone and heard how the publicity was doing wonders for the show. Everyone was beside themselves with joy over what had transpired. But, finally, all of the excitement settled down so everyone could get back to work and the next stage was explained, positions assumed from where they all had last been and the filming began._

CHAPTER 11: WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT?

If any worries or doubts existed about the amount of personal PDA or professionalism that would be display between Bella and Edward by the production staff were soon laid to rest. The couple kept everything moving in the same vein as when they had started the show. Both the Blue and Green teams had been caught and had to be escorted back to the containment center while they would have to make good their escape again, cover ground all the way back to the area where they had been caught, retrieve the gear that had to be left behind at that point and then proceed on to the next point in the challenge.

Meanwhile, as the Blue and Green team were competing against each other to be ahead, to reach their dropped items and move on to the next point, Irina and Jacob both at the same time finally figured out what their drink name was telling them to collect; things that had to do with a vineyard. Once they had that worked out it didn't take long for them to move forwards and be at the next challenge ahead of the other two teams.

Edward kept slowing down every so often as he would end up getting lost in his thoughts of the events from the day before. The fact that Isabella and he had gotten married, he had dealt with Jacob Black, had the press conference and the studio seemed to be pleased about the publicity the program was getting from the romance end of things. He knew if they could that would be played for all it was worth and then some. The one thing that he was disappointed about, though, was the fact that they hadn't had a chance to really discuss things. Edward did need to fully tell Bella all that he had told his family instead of a condensed version so she wouldn't say something to the opposite and the whole thing was exposed as a sham. The guilt that he hadn't made the time to really talk to her about their arrangement was eating at him slowly and interrupting his performance as a teammate. They needed to be fully into this game to win and have the donations sent to their charities. That was the whole purpose of going through this whole mess. But, at this point, Edward had to admit to himself that if it hadn't been for the show and his agreeing to do it, he probably would never have met Isabella.

Since that happened his whole outlook has done a complete turnaround. And, he has found the one woman that he wants to spend the rest of his life with. The only problem was getting her to realize it also. She has such an aversion to marriage, or, having someone permanent in her life as a partner that it is a hell of a mountain that he is going to have to conquer.

During all of these thoughts racing back and forth through his mind Edward has slowed his team down which allowed the Green team to advance ahead of them while the Red team was already approaching the next challenge point and was ready to begin. This gave them the lead which wasn't acceptable in Edward's mind. He had to get his head back into the game. Never before has he allowed personal things to interfere with his job while filming and this wasn't going to be the starting of such shit.

XXXXXXXXX

Jacob and Irina had spent the better part of the night planning, plotting only to discard nearly every idea either had suggested. There had to be some way to get Bella separated from that asshole actor and back in line with what he wanted and needed. Needed desperately, or, some other people were going to be doing a serious number on and about his body parts. Not to mention that an established business was needed for various other outlets to be made to look legal. To give an outlet for running certain amounts of cash through the business that wouldn't draw attention. Well, cash and people that needed to be shifted from place to place without raising an eyebrow.

Finally, the decision was made and Jacob told her, "Irina, I really think at this point we need to step back, resume where we left off on the show and see where everything stands. Once we get a feel for things between them that will be our indicator as to where they will be the weakest. Also, once we see what the next challenge is going to be we can find a way to interfere there with both teams as well. Make them look like fools, hopefully."

Irina just laughed, but, had to agree since nothing else seemed possible at the time being.

XXXXXXXXXX

Following the clues each team ended up at Boot Hill. The instructions read, _"This is your stopping point as light has left the eyes, but, to begin the journey to finishing here you must walk the path and take all the steps to arrive. Gain the correct size which will give the accurate combination, apply the necessary equipment to achieve the correct shape, convey all to the finishing point and put a period to the closing of a chapter. During each step of this path you will be able to collect your treasure that will be waiting for your win and the next challenge."_

"What in the hell are they trying to say in this message?" Irina was asking Jacob. They were the first to arrive, so, they had time to work out the meaning of the clues and begin to achieve their goal in this challenge.

"Shit if I know. Read the damn thing again and let's see if we can work it out." He tells her.

They had wasted too much time trying to work it out only to stay stumped that it seemed as if in no time the Green team, Alice and Rosalie, arrived and they too got busy with locating their instructions and reasoning out its meaning. Then arrived the Blue team, Bella and Edward, to do the same as the other two teams.

All three teams are busy reading the clued instructions, but, two teams aren't getting too far along. Red team has now lost its edge since the other two teams arrived and they are all even for starting the next challenge. After two reading through the clues twice Bella begins to laugh and remarks, "Of course, it's so simple." And with that she grabs Edward's hand, looks around for any lurking guards in the area and then rushes them forward as what sounds like gunshots ring in the air. This gives each team pause with a questioning look and then Bella begins with laughing once more as she commented, "You can't do anything without one." This caused five people to look at her as if she had lost her mind. Once more grabbing Edward she put them into motion again.

"Sweetheart, where the hell are we going? You seemed to have understood what was being instructed when none of the rest of us has a clue."

"The instructions are so simple, but, I didn't want to give a helping hand to the others. We were behind and now is our chance to move ahead again." she explained to him as they were still watchfully being caution to duck out of sight at the first sign of a guard appearing while moving towards the town once more.

"Okay, I can understand that, but, please, Isabella, tell me what we are about to do and where we are going?"

"We are going to the front of the saloon and then move towards the livery stable and the undertaker's place which are next door to each other. On the way we will see what will start the challenge which will be a body."

"A body?" Edward quizzes with confusion and puzzlement shown on his face before he reaches out to stop Bella from taking another step. A guard's shadow appears suddenly in front of them so he moves them into a shaded area behind some wooden crates. After the guard comes into sight, pauses while looking around before moving on out of sight, Edward asks, "Please, while we have some cover and a bit of privacy before the others arrive, tell me what the instructions are telling us to do?"

"Oh, sorry, right, you need to know so we can work together. I thought you had it worked out." To which she looks up at Edward to see him shaking his head no. "The beginning which is Boot Hill is the actual stopping point of the challenge, not the beginning. We have to go through the motions of what takes a person to boot hill.

"We have to collect a body which was killed in a gunfight; that is the sound we heard." She tells him. "Then we take the body to the undertaker's where he has to be measured to know how big to make the coffin we will have to build at the livery stable which contains the tools we will need to put it together. That is the correct shape the instructions are referring to.

"We will have to put the body into the coffin and then take him to boot hill to be buried. That is what is being referred to as putting a period to closing the chapter and our stopping point of when the light has left the eyes and we are finishing the path we must walk to that point.

"Our clues are at each point, but, the true treasure will be the safe and opening it. And we use the combination we received from the measurements of the body.

"The safe is buried where we are to bury our body, so, that is where some of the tools we collected in the saloon and at the livery stable will come into play."

"I be damn! Once it's explained you feel like a dumbass not to have caught on sooner. It really is evident once you look at everything in prospective after looking around where you are standing at the time. Okay, partner, let's get busy. We have a body to collect and then measure, a coffin to build and then a burial to take care of." He said with a sparkle in his eyes, a smile upon his lips and a mind that was trying to understand why he had been so stupid as not to understand the instructions from the beginning.

It wasn't long before the other two teams arrived after having worked out what was needed to be done.

Red team still wasn't quite sure what they were doing, but, from all indications the Blue and Green did, so, they just followed their examples until understanding decided to reinstall the blown light bulb in Jacob's and Irina's brain.

Everyone worked quickly and quietly to achieve what needed to be done so they could move on to the next phase of the challenge. But, never once did any of the teams forget to stay on the lookout for the roaming guards. If just once they forgot that bit of important information it would delay them moving on and finally winning the game by being the first to finish all of the challenges. Positioning was critical and speed was the factor that would help decide the winner.

Edward and Bella worked well together. She got the body ready and supplied the necessary information to Edward so he could finish building the coffin, place the body inside and move on to take it to boot hill.

Alice and Rosalie were having a bit more of a problem since it was two women having to handle the building, lifting of a dead weight and moving it towards its final point.

Jacob and Irina were running in between the Blue team and Green. So, they were close on Edward's and Bella's heels at all times even though they had been last to get the clues to a certain extent. But, what had them puzzled was where were the treasures they were supposed to be receiving? All they could do was watch and follow the Blue team while leaving the Green team dead last at this point. Once they understood where the treasure was they would see about moving ahead someway.

Blue team arrived back at their original starting point, Boot Hill. Looking around they located the recently placed headstones, selected one and began to dig a hole to bury their body after discovering the safe. Both persons dug together working as a complete unit; a team. Red team arrived shortly afterwards and observed what was being done. They selected the next headstone and began to dig while the whole time Irina was complaining about how this was messing with her nails and hair. Green team arrived as the Blue team was nearly done, Red team was a little over a quarter of the ways, to begin digging at the last headstone left to them. They, like the Blue team worked as a team and soon was caught up and then passed the Red team.

It wasn't long before a clang was heard as a shovel hit something metal buried in the ground. Blue team knew they weren't far from unearthing their safe to retrieve the second key piece and the tools for the next challenge. Green and Red teams sped up their efforts and it wasn't long before they were also working to get enough dirt moved to try and open their safes.

Blue team and Green team, both, were having problems getting the dial on the safe to move smoothly so they could open the safe. Red team had no problems at all and got their safe open in no time to retrieve the key piece along with some other items that would be needed in the next stage. They looked at the map and headed off to the third challenge while Blue and Green were still hard at work trying to open their safes.

Finally, Green team got theirs open, retrieved all that was inside and moved on to the next challenge. And, finally, Blue team got into their safe and followed after the first two teams.

"Cut! That's a wrap for today."

XXXXXXXX

It had been a hard day and emotions were still running high after everyone had arrived back at the studio to clean up as best they could before going home for the evening.

Jacob and Irina were trying to find a way to get a hold of Bella and Edward, separately, so, they could talk with them. Find a way to cause trouble between the newly married couple, if possible.

After Alice and Rosalie were cleaned up they stopped by to talk with Edward and Bella to let them know that they all were to be meeting with the older Cullen's at the hotel for dinner and drinks. That wasn't what Edward wanted to do, but, what choice did he have, they were his parents. He just wanted to go home with Isabella and they talk, spend the evening quietly together and get to know one another better. At the same time he wanted to alert her to the entire conversation that had taken place with his family while she had been unpacking. It seemed like every time he was planning some alone time with her someone else made plans or interfered with what he wanted to do.

At the same time he wanted to discuss Bella's idea for her new gallery and see if he could be allowed to offer help to move it along. This was his way of making sure she would stay in Los Angeles for a while so he had time to let her get to know him better and possibly, grow to love him. Give him a chance to let her see that marriage was a worthwhile union and that theirs was definitely one that needed to be permanent.

**A/N: Did you figure out the instructions before the teams? The studio and powers that be are happy about the marriage. Jacob and Irina are back to scheming again. And, Alice is being herself by making plans for everyone. What lies ahead for the couple and the next challenge? Will another problem arise from a staff member that wants to cause the show problems? Or, will the trouble come from Red team?**

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every two to three weeks due to the number of open stories I have going at the present time. As each come to completion then updating will become more frequent once again.**


	12. Chapter 12

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**My stories are being beta'd by dowlingnana and she is doing an awesome job. Thanks so much.**

_It had been a hard day and emotions were still running high after everyone had arrived back at the studio to clean up as best they could before going home for the evening._

_Jacob and Irina were trying to find a way to get a hold of Bella and Edward, separately, so, they could talk with them. Find a way to cause trouble between the newly married couple, if possible._

_After Alice and Rosalie were cleaned up they stopped by to talk with Edward and Bella to let them know that they all were to be meeting with the older Cullen's at the hotel for dinner and drinks. That wasn't what Edward wanted to do, but, what choice did he have, they were his parents. He just wanted to go home with Isabella and them talk, spend the evening quietly together and get to know one another better. At the same time he wanted to alert her to the entire conversation that had taken place with his family while she had been unpacking. It seemed like every time he was planning some alone time with her someone else made plans or interfered with what he wanted to do. _

_At the same time he wanted to discuss Bella's idea for her new gallery and see if he could be allowed to offer help to move it along. This was his way of making sure she would stay in Los Angeles for a while so he had time to let her get to know him better and possibly, grow to love him. Give him a chance to let her see that marriage was a worthwhile union and that theirs was definitely one that needed to be permanent._

CHAPTER 12: ARE WE SAFE

"Well, today didn't go very well. How do you feel about being last in the last round?" Edward asked Bella.

"To be honest, I didn't like it, but, that is only one section. The main thing is the team that reaches the finish line first. There is always going to be a step forward and then one back, but, we can at least be happy with what we have done so far." She spoke reassuringly to Edward.

"Do you really feel that way?"

"Yes, because I know that the Blue team is going to win this thing and we will be able to give much needed help to our chosen charities. That is what truly counts, not what happens during the in between stages, but, the fact that we are at the end first and by doing it the right way with no cheating."

"You're right, but, that still doesn't take the sting out of being last today." He remarks with a slight smile. Next he has a complete change of topic by asking, "Do you really want to join my family for dinner today?"

"No. I would like to take the time to start getting my plans completed and making some phone calls to get started on the new gallery proposal." Was the answer. "But, I do believe that we can put in an appearance just to eat with them and then offer our excuses to leave immediately after. That way we have met that obligation while in the long run it still gives us time to have some private time for other projects."

"Okay, but, understand that they aren't going to want to let the evening end that easily or early." He warned her. Then he continued, "If they say or ask anything that we haven't discussed or I covered last night with them, then just play it off and I'll try to change the topic quickly."

"Okay, let's go and change so we get the parent thing over. We have a lot to do tonight bef-"

"Oh, good, you're both still here. Glad I was able to catch at least some of you. The rest we will have to call." The young girl that assisted the producer was rambling like all of her thoughts were running together.

Finally, Edward held his hand up indicating for her to stop and he asked, "What's up, Miley?"

"Oh, sorry, I did get a bit carried away with thinking about notifying all of you that it will be a week before the next set is ready. Hope that doesn't put any of you into a bind but certain things need to be stabilized and it will take that long." She quickly explained, but, showed signs of being a bit worried that someone was going to yell at her or something.

"Miley, what's wrong? You are nervous as hell."

"Nothing really, just a few minor problems keep popping up that is causing a bit of concern." She says while trying to shy away from the couple.

"Like what?"

"Nothing really as I said. In fact, please, just forget that I said anything." She answers while still trying to back away from what she fears might be more probing questions.

Edward reaches out to take her wrist which stops her from further moving away from them and then asks once more, "Like what? What is causing such concern that has you jumpy as hell?

"I have worked long enough on this project with all of you and I have seen you come and go doing your job efficiently to know when something has you rattled. Now what is it? Maybe I can help?"

"Mr. Masen, if I say anything and anyone finds out I could lose my job."

"Won't happen, I won't let it, and, if it does happen then I will help you get another one, so, don't worry. Now, answer my question, please."

After Miley gives a quick look around she shakes her head, breathes in and then out a time or two before seemingly coming to a decision. "The studio heads are concerned about injuries to all of you. What with all of you being such big names in the media and to the world it would look bad for all of us and them if something was to go wrong that would cause any of you to be harmed." She quickly told him and Bella, although, she hadn't said a word during this whole exchange.

Looking between the two teammates Miley continues after her pause, "It doesn't normally take this long with as many breaks as we have to give all of you to get things ready. Something funny is going on and it is causing a lot of concern to the higher ups as I mentioned because this one segment has such a large number of high profile contestants." And once again she pauses while taking another look around to make sure no one has shown up or is anywhere close to listening in on the conversation.

"Okay, I can appreciate all of the concern, but, why is all of this concern being felt in the first place," Bella asks, which is the first time she's offered anything into the conversation.

"Ms. Swan, oh excuse me, Mrs. Masen, I forgot about the name change for a moment. We normally have all sets in place and can move quickly from one to the next without a problem, but, with this segment things haven't been going as it should.

"At first we had everything planned and ready to be set up, but, for some reason things would be changed during the night, taken down, lost, misplaced, or, just rearranged. And, it didn't raise any alerts the first time or two, but, now it is a regular occurrence and has everyone nervous, so, they are afraid to have the next set ready beforehand for those reasons.

"We have to check, re check and check again to make sure everything is as it should be and to insure that no accidents will happen. All of it is little things, but, the little things are enough to cause problems to a larger scale. And, if anyone knew I was telling you this I could be in big trouble."

"Don't worry; no one will know from us that you mentioned anything. But, what is the thoughts as to who might be doing all of this and why?" Edward reassures the young woman while Bella nods in agreement with his statements.

"That's the problem; no one knows. We do have a bit of jealousy from the other stations due to our program being the leader of that night's time slot, but, nothing has ever happened like this before. We are a new show and want to keep our ratings to be available for the next season. That's the reason why we want to end with this finale as I'm sure that it was explained to all of you.

"But, with what is happening it is as if two forces are working against each other and creating problems for everyone. It has all of us walking as if on eggshells cause we are afraid of what anyone of our celebrities might do if it was found out."

"Now, I understand fully your concern. But, you don't have anything to worry about from us, we won't be telling anyone." Edward told her. "In fact, we won't be saying anything to anyone unless the situation gets to be a life threatening situation then I'll assume that the studios will be issuing a statement to all of us."

"But, you say that we will be off for a week before the next set is ready?" Bella asked.

"Yes ma'am, it will take that long to get everything in place, put together and checked to make sure no accidents can or will occur. I hope that isn't going to create a problem for you or any of the others?"

"Not that I'm aware of it isn't." Bella replied. "It will give me time to work on a special project that has just come to light as well as make a quick trip to France for a showing." And, with those facts being offhandedly revealed Edward looked at his wife of one day with a bit of puzzlement. Bella noticed his reaction, but, said nothing in front of the production assistant.

"We'll let Alice Whitlock and Rosalie McCarty aware of the delay but you'll have to be responsible for telling Jacob Black and Irina Starlyon know about it."

"That I can do Sir," Miley told him with a smile forming. And, then she started to turn away only to turn back towards the couple once more. "Thank you for allowing me to talk with you and for agreeing not to give me away. I do appreciate it." Then with saying that she did walk away from Edward and Bella with the couple standing there watching and both a bit puzzled by the facts she had just revealed to them.

"Why would anyone want to put people in jeopardy like that?" Bella quietly asked as if to no one in particular. Edward didn't answer as he was wondering the same thing, but, didn't really feel all that concerned about it.

"Shall we continue on to get ready for a quick dinner with your family and then back to the house to work on our own projects?"

"By all means, let's go." And with that they both headed out to Edward's car and then home. The fact didn't escape Edward that Bella hadn't called it home, but, 'the house'. He had a lot of area to cover in such a short period of time. It was then that another thought struck him about the trip Bella had just mentioned. With the time off he would be able to accompany her to France and it would definitely give the right appearance to the media about their marriage being real. It would also keep Black away from Bella.

All of these things needed to be discussed along with a lot more. Yeah, he needed to take the time tonight once they got back home to talk with Bella about a lot of things.

**A/N: Does Edward need to have a greater concern about what Miley revealed to him and Bella? What do you think the rest of the people are going to do with the time off before they begin filming again? Will Jacob take the news of Edward possibly going to France with Bella very well? **

**If any of you have a suggestion as to what their next challenge should be let me know. **

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every two to three weeks due to the number of open stories I have going at the present time. As each come to completion, then updating will become more frequent once again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**My stories are being beta'd by dowlingnana and she is doing an awesome job. Thanks so much.**

"_Shall we continue on to get ready for a quick dinner with your family and then back to the house to work on our own projects?"_

"_By all means, let's go." And with that they both headed out to Edward's car and then home. The fact didn't escape Edward that Bella hadn't called it home, but, 'the house'. He had a lot of area to cover in such a short period of time. It was then that another thought struck him about the trip Bella had just mentioned. With the time off he would be able to accompany her to France and it would definitely give the right appearance to the media about their marriage being real. It would also keep Black away from Bella. _

_All of these things needed to be discussed along with a lot more. Yeah, he needed to take the time tonight once they get back home to talk with Bella about a lot of things._

CHAPTER 13: MINOR EXPLANATIONS

Edward looked over at a sleeping Bella. He couldn't understand how some people could sleep on a plane while others, himself included, couldn't get relaxed enough to do so other than rest in a light doze. It made for a very long flight whenever he had to go on location that involved many hours on a plane such as this trip to France. True, Bella had told him that it wasn't necessary for him to accompany her, but, there was no way in hell that he was going to pass up a chance to be with her while trying to get closer to her. Nope, he was on a mission and it was one that he had plans and every intention of winning. It was at this point in his thoughts that Edward needed to move and stretch the cramps that were starting to build in his legs from inactivity. So, he stood and stepped into the aisle to stroll down towards the restroom as an excuse to be moving.

After freshening up in the restroom Edward took the opportunity to walk up and down the aisle a few times while receiving sly looks and smiles from the flight attendants. Both women made their desires known once they had boarded and were hoping for some signal from him that he might be interested in one or both of them. That wasn't even a consideration compared to his traveling companion. A fact that both of them seemed to have ignored since all they were really interested in was time spent with a well known personality, namely him. It wasn't his first time around the block, or second for that matter. He was fully aware of how he affected women, but, he wasn't dumb enough any longer to think that it was just him they were interested in. It had been that way ever since girls began to notice boys and the attention has followed him, even more so after he came to L. A. and started making a name for himself in pictures. Of course, then it seemed to snowball beyond reason.

From when Edward had first gotten up to walk to the restroom Bella had quietly been observing him through slightly opened eyes while at a glance she would appear to be sleeping. She observed how the flight attendants had treated him and how it seemed to annoy him as he was trying to show them by ignoring them, that he wasn't interested. Understanding the need to get up and move around she continued to watch him. True they were in first class, but, the flight from L. A. to Paris is a long time in flight and sitting too long could definitely lead to leg cramps. It made no difference the amount of room you might have available; inactivity could cause some cramping along with a sense of confinement that led to restlessness. She had experienced getting leg cramps from time to time herself on long flights.

Their flight was a nonstop from LAX to Logan International where they would be changing to catch their flight to Paris. It had been a surprise to Bella that Edward had wanted to come along. She had thought to be making the trip by herself, but, was glad to have the company.

After the dinner party with Edward's family and friends they had returned to Edward's house in plenty of time to get some work done; Edward had a script to look over and Bella had some ideas she wanted to get jotted down so plans could start moving forwards for getting the gallery going in L. A. Their coming and going had been a slow process since the paps were out in full force to vie for photos, any comments, or both. Once back at the house Edward had asked to speak with her about a few things before she started any of her work. Bella simply nodded and then followed him into a small private room that was hidden to a certain extent in the back of the house. Edward explained that was his hideaway and that she could feel free to use it any time as well when she needed some peace and quiet. Bella had once again nodded and then thanked him for his consideration, "But, I'm not sure that I'll be here that long to be able to take advantage of such an offer."

Edward opened his mouth to comment to her statement, but, decided it would be better to leave it alone at this time. He nodded once and then indicated for her to be seated. "I just wanted to update you on some things in case anyone makes a comment about our marriage and that way you wouldn't be caught off guard."

"Okay, but, what else you need to tell me I don't see how it could make any difference as to what they might say." She commented.

"It's more of what I told my family that I haven't had a chance to tell you. And, they would be the ones to say something that might surmise a different response other than what we might want."

"I see. Well, go ahead and tell me everything." She tells him quietly with a little smile while thinking it wasn't anything of great importance. So, Edward explained how he had told his family that it was an instant, love at first sight connection and that due to all of the hassle that was going on at the moment, they had decided to take a quick trip to Vegas while they had the time. But, after the show taping was completed, their time corresponded, and all of the fury settled down then they would plan a quiet, but, private ceremony with all of the families and friends being there to help celebrate their unity.

"But, that is pretty much what we wanted everyone to believe in the first place." she remarked. "However, the quiet, private ceremony was a bit much as that isn't going to happen. Once Jake and Irina are convinced they have no place in either of our lives then this marriage is being annulled."

"I know and you know that," Edward told her while quietly telling himself that it will never happen as he refuses to let her go, she was his everything, the one he had been waiting for to complete him and his life. "But, they were throwing so many questions at me that I had to tell them something just to get them to accept that our marriage was real, if you know what I mean."

"Dealing with my parents, yes, I do know what you're talking about." She laughingly said.

"I felt that by giving them the answers that sounded the most romantic, but, at the same time, reasonable, would be better than to trust any of them with the truth."

"I agree with that."

"Now, on to something else: Have you given any more thought as to using Rosalie to help with getting all of the necessary paperwork done to have the building you wanted to use for the gallery? And, as you know my mother and Alice would be delighted to help with the decorating. If you would seriously consider using their talents it would help to take a lot off of your shoulders while you are taking care of your other areas of business.

"Also, I have noticed that you keep referring to our home as 'the house' or 'Edward's house', so, I would suggest that you start calling it our house or home. But, if that is difficult then we can buy another house that would be ours. Otherwise, someone is going to start questioning the reason behind your phrase and start asking questions or making speculations as to the true nature of our relationship." Edward quietly explains to her. Bella sits quietly looking at Edward while she considers all that he has said.

After a bit of time she stands, but, before turning towards the door she says, "You're correct. I'll make a point to do better in the near future." With that said she turned, walked towards the door and then out into the hallway moving towards the front of the house and then up the stairs. Once entering her room she decides to take a quick shower, get dressed into some comfortable clothing before starting to make notes of her ideas and drawing pictures of how she envisions everything to look.

Downstairs Edward is still pondering what he can do to get Isabella to relax and be more willing to accept him into her life. The one thing he did realize that he had forgotten to tell her was that he wanted to go to France with her. Then it dawned on him that he would have to have a good argument ready for her to be willing to allow him to travel with her. As he had gotten to this point in his thoughts, Edward decided to let fate inspire him when the time came to raise the issue of going with her, so, he settled back down and started reading the script that he was interested in possibly doing the movie.

When the time came for Bella to book her flight to Paris, Edward had discussed his going with her explaining that since Paris was the 'city of love,' how it would be natural for her husband of very few days to go with her. So, the reservations were made for the two of them.

At this point in Bella's thoughts she notices that Edward was on his way back to his seat beside her, so, she straightens up as he sits down. "How long have you been awake?" he asks

"Since you started pacing," Was her reply. But, before they could discuss anything else the captain announced their descent for landing at Logan International.

**A/N: Okay, Edward managed to convince Bella to let him come with her to France. Will she keep him at a distance or let him start getting closer? How does Bella really feel about Edward? Will Jacob and Irina be causing trouble during the week everyone is off?**

**If any of you have a suggestion as to what their next challenge should be let me know. **

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every two to three weeks due to the number of open stories I have going at the present time. **


	14. Chapter 14

**TEAM FOREVER**

**Disclaimer: The Cullens, the Swans, and most of the characters mentioned in the story that are known from Stephanie Meyer's beloved Twilight Saga, are all hers and hers alone. I neither have nor wish to pass them off as mine. I do appreciate the fact that she did bring them to life and allows us to play with them in our imaginations. The only thing I will claim is the current storyline.**

**My stories are being beta'd by dowlingnana and she is doing an awesome job. Thanks so much.**

_When the time came for Bella to book her flight to Paris Edward had discussed his going with her explaining that since Paris was the 'city of love' it would be natural for her husband of very days to go with her. So, the reservations were made for the two of them._

_At this point in Bella's thoughts she notices that Edward was on his way back to his seat beside her, so, she straightens up as he sits down. "How long have you been awake?" he asks_

"_Since you started pacing." Was her reply. But, before they could discuss anything else the captain announced their descent for landing at Logan International._

CHAPTER 14: NEED A GOOD NIGHT'S SLEEP.

Appearances could be damn deceiving and Edward was the first to admit that since he survived in that line of work. Hollywood was all about appearances and wanting to project a certain type of imagine at all times. Makes no difference of the truth of the situation, just make things look as you want them to and control how others will see it.

So, as word had spread about Edward and Isabella taking off and heading to Paris everyone that wanted to get just the right picture made sure to try to be in place. Charles de Gaulle airport was swamped with paparazzi waiting to get the perfect shot, comment or lead. The airport security were good about get them through the hordes of people and into the waiting taxi taking them to their hotel. Of course, more of the leeches were waiting there as well. Hotel security did their jobs excellently to get both inside, checked in and up to their suite with the less amount of hassle.

Once behind closed doors both Edward and Bella were able to relax and assume being themselves. It was discussed about Edward using a separate room than Bella, but, as they realized the hotel staff would know they, as newlyweds, weren't sleeping together. If that word ever was released their whole marriage would be up for speculation. And that would really start the whole Jacob and Irina complications to get worse. No, that information couldn't be allowed to become knowledge to anyone. So, a decision was made for both to use the same room.

But, morning arrived and the light that was trying to shine through the curtains was slowly creeping over across the floor towards the bed, but, first it had to cross the one piece that was in its path, a chaise lounge. As it drew nearer and nearer and the first rays hit the lounge a hand suddenly rose to take a swap at the first hint of the brightening light. But, it don't know good so from the hand an arm and then two were in motion going about a head as the full shape of a body became evident and was stretching while trying to untangle itself from the covers of the makeshift bed which came to an abrupt ending as it fell over the edge of the chaise lounge to land on the floor. This brought about a very rude awakening to the person that owned said body and a mumbled, "Shit!" As soon as the word was heard by another person in the room uncontrolled laughter was sounding to no delight of the body on the floor.

Hearing the laughter coming from the bed a head quickly jerks towards the sounds, but, quietly grumbling under its breath as it's still trying to get undone from the bedcover to free itself, "This isn't how I envisioned this trip to Paris going. Somehow, I was supposed to have been over there sharing instead of sleeping on this damn torture rack from hell. How can women find this thing even remotely comfortable? Just listen to that; now I have to endure being the object of pity. No, this is definitely not the way I had wanted this trip to go at all. "

"Are you okay? Need any help getting up?" the questions came with laughter still sounding in each word.

"No. I'm all right, but, just met with a rude awakening is all." Was the reassuring reply, even though it did reveal about of petulance in the tone of the voice.

Edward picks himself up off the floor and then reaches down for the offending bedding to toss it back on his uncomfortable makeshift bed. He was going to have to find some other way to be comfortable tonight that wouldn't give rise to questions about his and Isabella's relationship. But, he knew for damn sure that it wouldn't be on that lounger thing again. He swore he would sleep on the damn floor first.

After throwing the bedding back on the chaise lounge in a haphazard manner he heads towards the bathroom while still grumbling and mumbling under his breath. It was while he was still in the bathroom taking care of necessary business and then turning on the shower that he realizes that he has a whole day to turn the situation around more into his favor and to gain a bit more closeness with Bella. Exactly how hadn't occurred to him as yet, but, he was working on. Although, he did realize that he needed more information as to what they were going to be doing today; how her schedule was arranged so he could see how he could work himself to be involved the whole time.

As he was getting ready to step out of the shower a knock was heard at the door, then a quiet voice of his wife asked, "Edward, are you almost through in there? Breakfast will be here shortly."

Although, she hadn't said anything he assumed that she needed to get into the bathroom to take care of business and get ready for the day as well. He slipped one of the soft, downy robes supplied by the hotel before unlocking the door and stepping back out into the bedroom they had shared. No sight of Bella could be found, but, he did notice his suitcase lying on the demon bed from hell and opened. Looking towards the bed he did see the same for Bella's case, but, she wasn't in the room. It was then he realized that she was using a bathroom in one of the other bedrooms in the suite.

Quickly walking over to retrieve his clothes for the day and getting dressed he heard a knock and then a voice saying room service. Bella must have heard it as well since she stepped out of the room from his right as he was exiting the master bedroom of the suite. They both swerved to avoid running into each other and had a small laugh which left a smile upon Bella's face and was reflected in her beautiful brown eyes. And seeing the happiness upon her face and in her eyes, Edward had a sense of well being at the moment and all seemed right in the world.

He moved on towards the door as Bella moved to one side and was opening the French doors leading out upon the balcony. At table and chairs were there and Edward took that as a sign that she wanted them to eat out there instead of the room. So, stepping to one side as he opened the door, he motioned for the server to move everything towards the balcony and to set everything up there. After it was all done, Edward tipped the waiter most generously and then moved to join Bella on the balcony to partake of the meal with her.

They both began eating in silence until about halfway through and Edward realized that Bella wasn't going to offer any information freely. So, he asked, "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Well, I don't know about you, but, I need to go to the gallery as soon as we get through eating. My final approval needs to be given for tonight's showing. At the same time I want to meet with the new artist and offer all of the support that I can to help his possible nerves.

"After that's done then I plan to do a little bit of shopping, and then come back here to relax a little before getting ready for tonight."

"Okay, so, if you have no objections I'd like to accompany you; see how the behind the scene working of a gallery works. Hope you don't mind?"

"No, but, you might get bored."

"I doubt it. It's a chance for me to get a look behind the scenes of my lovely wife's work. Turnabout is fair play, after all, you have seen what my work is like and experienced it firsthand. Now, it's my turn to see and experience yours." Edward told her with a smile and sincerity sounding in each word uttered. "Then I can go shopping with you and offer an objective opinion about what we will be shopping for.

"But, I want to arrange something for us this evening after the showing. Dinner and maybe some dancing."

"Sounds fine, but, we need to keep a watch of the time."

"Why?"

"Well, I decided that since I'm this close it would be foolish not to take the time to check up on the gallery in London before going back to the States." Bella explained.

"Okay, I think I can work with that schedule."

"Huh, I wasn't sure if you would want to come, so, I didn't make plans for you."

"Of course, I'm coming. This trip is so we can show the world that our marriage is still in the honeymoon stage and that we are so in love that we don't want to be apart any more than might be necessary."

"Okay, then, I'll make the necessary adjustments. You can fill me in on what plans you might be arranging for later once the details are handled at the gallery and we return to the hotel to rest for a bit."

XXXXXXX

Watching Bella handle business at her gallery in the "city of lights" and give encouragement to the young artist they were spotlighting was uniquely enlightening. It definitely opened his eyes as to what all went into getting a showing organized and all of the people involved in the many different areas finalizing certain details.

And, Bella had the young artist smiling and laughing instead of pacing and biting off his nails.

Edward made all of the arrangements for a late night dinner on one of the many riverboats that rode the waves under and down the Seine. He wanted it to be special and a beginning to show Bella how much he cared about her. And, he made special arrangements for once they got to London and she was through working for the day. From what Bella had told him the plan was to stay overnight in London and then return home. Have a few days to relax and work further on the plans for the L. A. gallery to get underway before heading back to the studio for filming the next stage of the show.

**A/N: Okay, Edward is ready to start making a move towards winning his ladylove. Do you think all of his romantic plans will help him to get a good night's sleep once they get to London?**

**If any of you have a suggestion as to what their next challenge should be let me know. **

**Your reviews are always welcomed and I will be updating this story every two to three weeks due to the number of open stories I have going at the present time. **


End file.
